La Dama Musical
by Chikaru Himemiya
Summary: "Amante es el verdadero título del amor para nosotros" suspiró Kira mirando el cielo... "Lo que Ren Tao necesita no es una esposa, sino una amante digna de él"
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

-Que así sea, fue la amargada respuesta de ella.

-Lo lamento… fue lo único que pronunció la sacerdotisa suprema.

Tamao miró al cielo… era hora de enfrentarlo.

-Lo que ordene su alteza, será órdenes cumplidas.

-¿Aún si eso significa entregarte ante el demonio de China? Preguntó Hanako.

-Aún si eso significa entregarme al demonio de China respondió resuelta Tamao.- aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué lo llaman demonio de China?

-Eso se debe a su reputación, Tamao, se hicieron conocer por ser asesinos impecables, de ahí el demonio de China fue la respuesta del chico enmascarado.

-Ren Tao… el hombre de mi destino respondió suavemente Tamao, mirando al horizonte usando su abanico. Para tapar su boca de una manera muy sensual.

En la capital de Japón, la tierra del sol naciente, en su capital, para ser más exactos, uno de los lugares más caros de toda la tierra, se encontraba un hombre de negocios muy apuestos, cabello azul oscuro, largo, y unos ojos amarillos como el de un gato, una piel un poco quemada (claro como no vas a estar un poco quemado, si te quedas como veinte días en el sol, idiota le había dicho HoroHoro) miraba con una ira absoluta como si la persona delante suya, su mejor amigo fuera el culpable, de la peor estupidez que iba a cometer en un par de días.

-Ren, sé perfectamente que prefieres a la muerte a casarte con esta…

-Tipa, puedes usar ese adjetivo cortó Ren.

-No seas tan cruel, recuerda que a esta chica también pueden estarle obligando le recordando por centésima vez Asakura Yoh, resignado tomando otra taza de té.

-Ya es hora ¿No? Preguntó Lyserg mirando el cielo.

-¿Hora de qué? Preguntó Chocolove mientras trataba de arreglar una radio.

-De tu entrevista.

-Y de conseguir familia agregó un cansado HoroHoro, entrando agotado por la puerta.

Un silencio sepulcral, pues todos sabían que lo que decía HoroHoro era cierto, sus padres ya se quejaban, decían que ya era tiempo de que tengan familia, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Lyserg, podía conseguir una "calificada".

-Debo irme, dijo Ren.

-¿Tan pronto? Preguntó Manta.

-Tamamura Tamao, la más famosa y bella artista de Japón me está esperando fue la lacónica respuesta de Ren, poniéndose su chaqueta y preparándose para la muerte


	2. El Concierto de Bienvenida

_El concierto de Bienvenida._

Ren Tao, estaba sentado en una de las mesas de los más finos y caros restaurantes, que hay, esperando a la chica.

Contrariamente a la tradición de su familia, que sólo conocía a la prometida el día de la boda (para evitar una posible huida por parte del novio o por parte de la novia), pero Ren decidió que quería conocerla, no iba a escapar, no era nada cobarde, pero le parecía bien conocerla siquiera de vista.

Estaba tomando su copa de vino, esperando impacientemente a la mujer que había contactado diciéndole que iba a Japón a verla.

* * *

Sobra decir que se había quedado como una completa idiota, al escuchar su voz.

Tamao había estado preparando el desayuno, (Porque aunque tenía una actitud bastante fuerte, seguía bajo las órdenes de la impecable y hermosa segunda sacerdotisa al poder) sonó el teléfono. Ella había contestado sin la menor prisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.- escuchó una voz muy cortante.- ¿Hablo con la familia Kyouyama?

-Sí, usted está hablando con la familia Kyouyama, disculpe ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?.- había desconfiado de inmediato Tamao.

-Eso no es de su… - se había parado la voz de inmediato, parecía estar meditando, luego de un rato dijo: ¿Está Tamamura Tamao? Necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Con quién estoy hablando? – la voz de Tamao se hizo muy seria.

-Con Ren Tao dijo agresivo

Tamao, se le cayó la cuchara, estaba idiotizada, jamás pensó que su "prometido fuera a hablarle", simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza, porque el "demonio de China" tenía fama de insensible al máximo, no era un mujeriego, era un hombre normal.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! Preguntó exasperado Ren, luego de cinco minutos de puro silencio.

-Eh… sí… soy yo… Tamao… era demasiado el shock.

-Tamao, soy yo Ren, estoy yendo a Japón, la próxima semana, quiero verte.- hay que ser sinceros, la voz de Ren parecía ser más una orden que otra cosa.- tengo entendido que tienes un concierto en Tokyo, estaré en el "Sakana no Shima", te espero ahí a las ocho de la noche, adiós.- y nuestro joven héroe colgó.

-¿Hum? ¿No huele algo quemado? Preguntó el chico enmascarado.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Hanako, mientras entraba a la casa.- ¿Qué será…?

Cuando Hanako vio el humo de la cocina lo entendió todo, se estaba incendiando la cena.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Tamao-san?! .- preguntó una desesperada Hanako, mientras apagaba la cocina.

Tamao no contestó, seguía con el teléfono, sin poder creer aún, estaba en shock, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un hombre le hablaba así, en muchísimo tiempo…

-¿Tamao-san? –preguntó una preocupada Hanako.

-…Ren…Tao… susurró Tamao.

-¿Tamao-san?

-¡HOW DARE YOU TO TALK ME LIKE THIS REN TAO! _**(¡Quién te has creído, para hablarme así Ren Tao!) **_Dijo Tamao, destrozando el teléfono.

-Tamao-ojousama está furiosa ¿Verdad? –Dijo el chico enmascarado que se había puesto justo en frente de la puerta, en el preciso instante en que Hanako retrocedía y se apoyaba en él para no caerse.

-Creo que furiosa está un poco corto.- dijo Hanako mientras Tamao seguía gritando cosas en inglés.

-Está llena de ira, Tamao-ojousama tiene la manía de hablar en inglés cuando alguien la enfurece, me pregunto quién habrá sido la persona que habrá logrado enojarla.- comentó el chico escuchando con atención sus frases.

-Jijijijijiji

-¿Y ahora qué? –quiso saber el chico, mientras Hanako temblaba de miedo, no había vuelto a escuchar reír a Tamao así en mucho tiempo, estaba planeando algo malo.

-¿Con qué quieres verme? Te dejaré verme, pero dudo mucho que puedas hablarme Ren Tao…

-¿Ren Tao? ¿El demonio de China? ¿El que en teoría consigue todo lo que desea? Preguntó curiosa Hanako sin darse cuenta que acaba de hacer estallar una tormenta.

-¡Ren Tao! ¡Yo te mostraré el poder de las ídolos! ¡No subestimes a la más famosa artista de Japón, idiota! ¡I'm going to make you to say me pardon, you big idiot! _**(¡Voy a hacer que me pidas perdón, tú gran idiota!) -**_Gritó de triunfo Tamao, con el puño alzando en alto, mientras seguía riéndose.

-Esto es bueno.- replicó el chico.

-¡¿En qué?! Preguntó Hanako aterrorizada, mirándolo desconcertada.

-No había visto a Tamao-ojousama tan animada desde un buen tiempo.- explicó el chico mirando su cara de triunfo.- Cambiando de tema Tamao-ojousama, Hanako-ojousama, "ella" vendrá pronto ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Silencio absoluto.

-¡Hay que pedir pizza! Gritó una desesperada Hanako mientras buscaba su celular, pues Tamao rompió el teléfono.

* * *

Así cómo pueden ver, Ren estaba esperándola.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy, una persona especial va a cantar por nosotros.

-Buenas Noches, -era una voz muy dulce.- esta noche aunque no lo crean, es una noche muy importante para mí, aunque para ustedes quizá no es una gran noche.- esta voz dio un gran respiro, todos los presentes, excepto claro está Ren Tao, que miraba impaciente el reloj.- Esta noche, Yo, Tamamura Tamao, anuncio que estoy comprometida, este concierto está dedicado a ti Ren Tao, es un concierto de bienvenida.

Y así fue como se conocieron.


	3. La artista de Japón

_La artista de Japón_

Ren Tao se había quedado mudo… o más bien estúpido.

Y eso no era todo, de inmediato sintió miradas asesinas sobre su persona, cuando Tamao dijo que estaba comprometida.

Lo más estúpido del asunto, era que cuando dijo su nombre lo señaló, como si quisiera señalarlo como el amor de su vida. Claro que Ren Tao, no se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente.

Se dio cuenta que Tamao lo había hecho a propósito, no sabía con qué fin, pero el resultado fue que todos lo odiaron incluso el dueño del restaurante le miraba con mala cara.

¿Tan popular era Tamao entre los hombres?

Pero cuando Tamao empezó a canta, se asombró había escuchado que la artista tenía buena voz, pero jamás supo a qué grado de buena voz tenía, se quedó paralizado, si alguien le hubiese dicho que El Gran Espíritu había dotado su voz celestial a una chica, nunca lo hubiese creído.

Entendió el por qué de la ira de los hombres, cuando ella terminó, y se dirigía a su mesa, no pudo, de inmediato todos los hombres la acosaron con preguntas.

Tamao sintió el dulce placer de la venganza como el más exquisito de los perfumes, tal como había planeado, Ren Tao si deseaba hablar con ella, tendría que esperar una hora más…

Para su asombro Ren Tao sí espero una hora más, a pesar de que se le notaba tan impaciente que cualquiera diría que iba a destruir la mesa.

Finalmente vino a su mesa.

-Perdón por la espera -dijo Tamao con una voz muy dulce, pues ya estaba satisfecha de lo que había hecho.

-No tenías de otra tampoco fue la brusca respuesta de Ren.

Tamao sonrió suavemente, ya se le había ido la ira contra él, reprochaba esa faceta suya, pues eso le había causado muchos problemas, especialmente con ese hombre…

Sacudió la cabeza muy violentamente y su cabello se movió.

Ren la observó muy bien, tenía un cabello largo rosado muy lacio, parecía de seda, su piel blanca, casi pálida, era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, parecía ser muy suave y cálida, esas manos tan hermosas y tan frágiles que daban la impresión de romperse al más mínimo contacto.

-¿Joven Tao? Preguntó Tamao mirándole con una mirada de inocencia e intriga.

Y Ren pudo observar esos dos hermosos ojos de color rosado, que parecía observarle el alma, trató de ver un poco más abajo y vio esos labios rosados que parecían ser tan suaves y dulces como los algodones de azúcar, que se abrían suavemente para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien le cortó fríamente Ren.

-Eso espero, porque me hizo venir a este lugar, tuve que soportar los castigos de la señorita, para poder venir le dijo con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-Realmente lamento eso- era obvio que Ren no le creía.- pero me gustaría que respondiera algunas preguntas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Preguntó Tamao mientras ordenaba una copa de vino.

-Exactamente ¿Quién eres? Mi familia no aceptaría a nadie que no fuese… trató de terminar la oración Ren.

-Un shaman, ¿Verdad? Preguntó de repente Tamao, con una mirada algo cruel.- pues aunque no soy más de ataque, puedo ser de bastante utilidad.

Ren la miro, y se percató que su futura esposa, tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, no era arrogante, pero tampoco manejable, y no supo si le gustaba esa combinación.

No como ella…

Tamao se dio cuenta que el chico con el cual estaba por casarse, aunque tenía el carácter más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera conocido, estaba herido, no tenía idea de por qué o por quien, alguien que le había traicionado…

Por alguna razón que Tamao no entendió, levantó su mano hacia la cara de él.

Ren se sintió asombrado, cuando sintió la mano de Tamao sobre su rostro, la miró enojadísimo, pero no pudo decirle nada, porque vio como esos ojos le atravesaban.

-¿A ti también te traicionaron? Le preguntó con una voz dulce.- La persona en la que más querías te traicionó… ¿También te paso a ti?

-……….- Ren no pudo responder.

Tamao se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y retiró su mano rápidamente ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojándose muy violentamente.

Ren la miró sin decir nada.

Su prometida era un ser muy extraño.

-Nos casamos le dijo Ren de repente, mientras Tamao se daba la vuelta a verlo, aún sonrojada.- en dos semanas


	4. El Matrimonio parte I

_El Matrimonio Parte I_

Tamao estaba en un estado muy cercano al de coma, desde el "anuncio" hecho por Ren Tao, andaba como sonámbula, tenía muchísima suerte de que Hanako se haya molestado en aprender todo lo que ella había aprendido, porque si no, La Gran Sacerdotisa ya habría hecho caer toda su ira sobre ella.

-Mi muy buena amante Tamao- le dijo el chico ciego, tanteando terreno a ver si lograba despertarla.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un suspiro, mala señal, una reacción usual de hubiera sido que Tamao se hubiera ruborizado hasta lo cabellos y hubiese gritado que no era así y hubiera hecho algo, limpiar, practicar, cocinar, ¡algo! Pero nada, sólo un raquítico suspiro.

-¿Crees que este bien?- le preguntó Hanako muy preocupada mientras preparaba la comida.

-Sugiero que hay que dejarla sola, todo el tiempo posible- contestó el chico ciego.

-Pero qué raro- comentó Hanako, mirando el lugar.

-¿Qué es raro, Hanako-ojousama?- preguntó el chico.

-Me sorprende que no hayan venido a buscarla aún- dijo Hanako tomando el canasto de ropa y yendo a secar.

Él simplemente "miró" la puerta de Tamao y caminó hacia la ventana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas protegerla?

-Anna-ojousama, buenos días-repuso él inclinándose.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas protegerla?-preguntó ella con tanta seriedad, que él decidió hablar sin rodeos.

-Hasta que Tamao-ojousama haya asimilado los hechos- respondió él sin ninguna ironía.

-Pero esos sujetos no son débiles, son fuertes, ayudaron al rey shaman, a colocarlo en buen camino ¿Cómo es que te mantien…?- Anna no pudo completar la frase, pues…

-Es difícil, pero posible -fue la respuesta de él, mientras le caía sangre del vendaje de sus ojos.

-No me digas que…-Anna no pudo contemplar la frase, pues él la interrumpió arrodillándose ante ella.

-Ustedes me salvaron la vida a mí y a Kanako, estoy profundamente agradecido, haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlas a salvo, no me importa quedar sin la vista que me dieron si eso sirve para salvarlas-repuso él.

-Eres demasiado leal a nosotras- masculló Anna con desdén.

-Tiene razón- repuso él con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Muy bien, Yoh, recuérdame una vez más, porque estamos aquí- pidió "amablemente" Ren.

-Porque hace más de una semana que debías casarte y la novia no solamente no aparece, sino que ni se la puede ubicar, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado-recordó amablemente Asakura Yoh.

-¡¿Y dónde cuernos, se encuentra la novia?!- preguntó Horohoro, enojadísimo.

-Realmente, hemos sido engañado-dijo Lyserg.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Compadre, dilo más antes!-gritó Chocolove.

-Pensé que la persona nos estaba poniendo ilusiones en cabeza, pero me equivoqué-explicó Lyserg- él está controlando el paisaje.

-¡¿Es eso posible?!- preguntó Manta asombrado.

-Creí que no, pero aparentemente sí, es posible.

-Usted es muy inteligente, parece que se ha dado cuenta- respondió una voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta…

_Continuará_


	5. El Matrimonio parte II

_El matrimonio parte II_

Todos vieron al dueño de esa voz, que era tranquila, era un chico veintisiete años de edad, cabello azul oscuro, aunque no tanto como el de Ren, y tenía una venda en los ojos, era obvio estaba ciego, o al menos así quería aparentarlo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Yoh acercándose a él.

-Mi nombre es Kyouyama Kei, mucho gusto en conocerlo…-estaba obvio que estaba esperando saber el nombre del muchacho.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh-dijo Yoh un poco avergonzado.

-Asakura-sama, bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, lamento que haya tenido que venir en tan malas condiciones-dijo el muchacho inclinándose.

-¿Eh? ¡A no, es mi culpa, debí avisar antes!-dijo Yoh, no estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir ese trato.

-¡Yoh! ¡Recuerda por qué estamos aquí!- le riño Ren enfadado.

- Este… disculpa-se hizo la burla Horo Horo- buscando a Tamamura Tamao, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Tamao-ojousama se encuentra a cincuenta metros de aquí- respondió Kei muy tranquilo.

-¡¿Y CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA?!- Estalló Chocolove.

-Sin embargo, debido a que Tamao-ojousama aún no se recupera de su pasado, consideré necesario cerrarles la entrada-explicó el chico, inclinándose ante todos.

-¿Cómo qué de su pasado?-preguntó extrañado Manta.

-Una traición-respondió el chico- así que por favor, si Tao-sama se encuentra aquí, le pido perdón por la tardanza, pero considero que Tamao-ojousama no está en posición de casarse tan pronto, debido a que está en un gran shock…

-Me vale si está lista o no, y si te interpones en el cami…-trató de terminar Ren.

- Ren, basta-escuchó una voz muy melodiosa- No te atrevas a lastimar a Kei.

-Tamao-ojousama ¿Por…?

-Las tablas me han informado de tus intenciones-replicó Tamao con una triste sonrisa- aprecio lo que has hecho por mi Kei, pero está bien, no será necesario, es un hecho que me casaré con él.

-Ojou-sama…

¿-Así que sois la famosa Tamao?-preguntó con descaro Horo Horo, consiguiendo que diez bolas de nieve le llegase a una velocidad imposible, y casi simultáneamente.

- Me gustaría que no le hablase así a Tamao-ojousama-replicó el muchacho-ya que ni a mí, ni a Hanako-sama, no nos hace la menor gracia y no debe preocuparse por el vestido, Tamao-ojousama, La Gran Sacerdotisa aparentemente predijo esto y dice que su vestido ya está listo-dijo nuevamente con otra inclinación.

A Tamao le hubiese gustado que así de fácil fuera su relación con Ren, pero no era así…


	6. El Matrimonio parte III

_El matrimonio parte III_

-El día del juicio llega-dijo Hanako y luego tradujo- The day judgement came.

-Te equivocaste-susurró Tamao- es The day of judgemente came.

-Ya veo- dijo Hanako- ¡Debo estudiar más!

-Hanako no deberías traducir cosas que se acerca a la dolorosa realidad, pues la víspera llega y no es buena- replicó Anna, mientras miraba la telenovela de la tarde.

-¿Eh?

- No diga eso, Anna-san, todo está bien, fue dispuesto así, no hay por qué hacer drama de ello-repuso Tamao rojísima.

- No me gusta la idea de dejarla sola en su noche de bodas con Tao-sama-repuso Kei angustiado.

-Kei ¿otra vez en el techo? ¿Qué tiene el suelo que te disguste tanto?-preguntó Hanako muy curiosa mirándolo.

-Simplemente necesito que la sangre fluya a la cabeza, Hanako-ojousama-respondió suavemente Kei.

-La noche de bodas… Me preguntó si serán ciertos los rumores que dicen que Ren Tao, el demonio de China, es alguien muy exigente- "susurró" La Gran Sacerdotisa.

¡PUM!

-¡Anebue-dono! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- se quejó Hanako mientras trataba de despertar a Tamao que se había desmayado ante la mención de semejante aspecto.

-En lo absoluto, simplemente me preguntaba y quería saber que pensaban ustedes, o es ¿Por eso que no quieres dejarla sola en la noche de bodas Kei?- preguntó "inocentemente" La Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Me refería a que su condición no le permite dejarse tocar por otro hombre que no sea "él"-fue la brusca respuesta de Kei que bajo al suelo.

-En eso si admito que podría ser completamente arriesgado-comentó Anna, mirando de reojo a la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa-replicó La Gran Sacerdotisa-vamos a prepararnos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-preguntó Hanako tratando de despertar a Tamao.

-¿Ara? ¿No se los dije? Nosotros más vamos- estas últimas palabras las dijo con sumo placer, esto puso en alarma roja a Hanako y a Ken, y vamos a ser sinceros también a Anna.

- Detestas las bodas- dijo Anna, mirándola de frente.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, estamos yendo a una boda en que nuestra Tamao se casa y en el que vendrá el mismísimo rey del mundo Shaman, me muero de ganas de conocerlo- dijo con muchísima alegría y con tanta sensualidad, con lo cual no les cupo duda, de que quería seducirlo.

-Vamos, apresúrense- les dijo y luego para sí misma murmuró- y prepárense para seducirlos.

- Maldita sea- repetía como una letanía Ren, mientras recordaba lo que pasó.

_(Flashback)_

_- Por favor sea paciente, señor Tao, como puede ver, no solamente Tamao está en shock, nosotros también- le había dicho esa mujer que era conocido como La Suprema Sacerdotisa- sé que también no está en sus costumbres ser paciente…_

_-Deberemos empezar a orar, entonces por el bienestar de Tamao-dijo una rubia muy bella, pero de actitud arrogante- para que Tamao sobreviva dos años como el ángel que recordamos_

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Preguntó Yoh._

_-Anna-ojousama- dijo Kei- se refiere a que ambos podrían ser muy… muy…_

_-¿Inestables?-sugirió Hanako._

_Exacto podrían matarse en ese lapso de tiempo-susurró Kei suspirando._

_-Tamao irá, puede prometérselo, no deseo enemistarme con los aliados de su Majestad-dijo la sujeta, y se acercó a Ren, aparentemente para decirle por favor a su oreja, pero le dijo algo que lo desconcertó- Tamao es virgen de cuerpo, pero de alma… por favor haga que su alma le pertenezca, haga que esos labios pronuncien su nombre con tanto fervor y gozo, que ella pueda olvidarse de aquel hombre… se lo ruego…_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Bien, ya tiene mi palabra, chicos vamos, ni se le ocurra decepcionarme-fue la última risa de esa mujer._

_(Fin del Flashback) _

Ren no entendía muy bien eso de: es virgen de cuerpo, pero de alma, ¿Qué quería decir esa descarada mujer? Además, ¿Quién cuernos era aquel hombre?...

-¿Eh? ¿Ren? La novia ya está aquí- le susurró Yoh.

-¡Ya era hora! –grito HoroHoro mientras se abrían las puertas- ¡Ya nos está…!

Silencio.

Tamao vestía un sencillo, pero hermoso traje de novia, el velo muy largo, el vestido que cuyo único adorno era una rosa en el centro de su pecho, avanzaba muy lentamente, lo que aumentaba el suspenso, Manta pensó que lo hacía a propósito, pero Tamao no hacía eso, lo que pasaba es que estaba demasiado nerviosa y si no caminaba lentamente le iba a dar un ataque.

Hanako se había vestido de color azul claro, Anna se había vestido de color negro (porque le gustaba) y La Gran Sacerdotisa de violeta.

Tamao se dirigió al altar, (se decidió que se casarían en una iglesia, qué ironía, que El rey shaman lo haya sugerido ahí) y todos se dieron cuenta de una cosa muy peculiar y obvia que por los nervios se habían olvidado.

No había cura.

Ren estuvo a punto de maldecir, cuando Kei el famoso chico vendado, estaba ahí en el altar, tosió un poco, respiró profundamente y con una voz sorprendentemente serena y fuerte comenzó el ritual:

-Veamos, decir que existe Dios, es algo raro y muy extraño es decir todos los presentes sabemos que es el hermano mayor del mejor amigo del novio, y de paso sabemos que es nuestro rey, así que para cortar formalidades, diremos que él no solamente aprobó esta boda, sino que hasta la sugirió, así que contamos con su bendición, por lo tanto, Ren Tao ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar a esta mujer, protegerla, cuidarla, consolarla, serle fiel _en todos los sentidos¸_ estar con ella en la riqueza y en la miseria, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla incluso cuando hayas formado parte del Gran Espíritu?

-Sí acepto-respondió Ren algo sorprendido, pero agradecido y hasta contento del corto sermón que el "cura" dio.

- Y tú Tamamura Tamao ¿Aceptas a este hombre, para protegerlo, guiarlo, consolarlo y serle fiel _en todos los sentidos, _estar con él en la riqueza y en la miseria, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo hasta que vayas a la sociedad de almas?

-Sí… acepto-respondió Tamao un poco aturdida.

-Muy bien, por la autoridad del rey de los shamanes, os declaro marido y m…..-en este punto Kei pareció pensárselo muy bien y cambió diciendo- os declaro esposo y esposa y por supuesto bajo la autoridad de La Gran Suprema Sacerdotisa os doy autorización para que no se dé el primer beso- declaro Kei, y todos pudieron ver que si tuviera ojos, estaría mirando de reojo a La Gran Suprema Sacerdotisa.

Ya están casados- dijo tranquilamente Lyserg,- ¿No te parece que está muy tenso aquí Hao?

-¿Eh?- le dijo la persona que él pensó que era Hao- disculpe, pero no yo soy Hao-sama… soy la hermana menor de La Gran Suprema Sacerdotisa…

-¿Eh?


	7. La Fiesta de Bodas

_La fiesta de bodas._

Lyserg quería que la tierra se lo tragase, era la primera vez que veía a Hanako porque cuando la vio, tenía una capucha, así que no se había dado cuenta, que era la viva imagen de Hao, es decir era su hija, literalmente, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos cafés, la misma piel morena, sólo que ella… Lyserg no podía explicar, pero sentía que tenía una feminidad muy extraña, no era muy seductora como su hermana mayor, La Gran Suprema Sacerdotisa, pero tampoco esa feminidad agresiva de Anna, una de las mejores sacerdotisas, ni una feminidad segura como la de Pirika la hermana menor de HoroHoro , sino una feminidad extraña, como si fuese una fogata en pleno desierto durante la noche.

Lyserg se sintió terriblemente atraído hacia ella.

Hanako, que no tenía ningún contacto con ningún hombre (Y Ken no puede ser contado, porque para ella es más como un hermano mayor), no entendía la reacción de Lyserg, ¿Estaba interesada en ella, porque era prácticamente idéntica a Hao-sama? Era una gran probabilidad, porque todo el mundo pensaba que era Hao, aún más si vestía con esa gran capa blanca, pero Lyserg la tenía electrizada.

-….. ¿Lyserg-dono? ¿Sucede algo, en que Hanako pueda ayudarle?- preguntó Hanako preocupada, tocándole la frente. Mala elección, Lyserg se sonrojó.

- No es nada señorita Hanako, sólo que mi mundo acaba de tambalearse- dijo Lyserg, tomando su mano y le dio un beso al estilo de los caballeros ingleses.

Hanako se sonrojó violentamente, y apartó su mano violentamente y la colocó en el centro de su pecho, con una expresión de sorpresa, que cautivó a Lyserg a más no poder.

-¡Ha…Hana…Hanako desea a más no poder que usted Lyserg-dono puede volver a equilibrar su mundo, Hanako estaría muy feliz al saberlo, si Hanako puede ayudar, por favor no dude en decírselo a Hanako!- gritó muy roja Hanako, cuando estaba con su familia se obligaba a sí misma a hablar en primera persona, pero en realidad hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, hablando siempre en tercera persona.

-Yo se lo diré por supuesto, estaré encantado de recibir su ayuda-le respondió Lyserg sonriendo plácidamente.

Hanako le miró, estaba completamente roja y Lyserg parpadeó y ella ya no estaba ahí sino con su hermana mayor que le hubiese reñido, si no hubiese notado su nerviosismo.

¡Nee-sama! ¡Hanako fue besada en la mano por Lyserg-dono! ¡Y Hanako deseó la felicidad de Lyserg-dono! ¡¿Hanako ha hecho algo malo o hizo lo correcto? ¡Hanako no sabe cómo reaccionar!- le gritaba confundida y sus ojos parecían espirales de lo confusa que estaba y se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de Anna, y de paso se podía ver su cara roja como un tomate.

Anna le hubiera reñido porque a ella no le gustaba como Hanako hablaba de ella misma en tercera persona, pero notó como ella estaba rojísima, miró a Lyserg durante unos segundos, y no le cupo duda de que él estaba interesada en su hermanita, en su preciada hermanita menor, pero no supo si su interés era genuino o por su cuerpo, sea cual sea el caso, Hanako no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse con los hombres, quizás en eso, sí habían fallado en su educación.

-Ya está bien, está bien, lo hiciste bien- dijo Anna palmeándole la cabeza a Hanako que se había abrazado a ella, como si fuese una niña pequeña ante una difícil situación que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Yoh, Manta, Chocolove, HoroHoro, miraban con mucha curiosidad a Kei, que tenía unos modales perfectos y parecía el objeto de la mirada asesina de Ren, que no toleraba que le hablara suavemente a Tamao como si fuera su amante.

-¿Vos que pensáis?- preguntó Manta luego de mirar asombrada como a Kei no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto la mirada asesina de Ren.

-Yo pienso, pues compadre, que este compañero de la novia debe estar hecho de piedra o de metal como mínimo- respondió Chocolove igualmente asombrado.

-¿Vos que crees Yoh?-preguntó HoroHoro mirándolo.

-Yo creo- dijo Yoh riéndose- que le está encontrando gracia lo que está haciendo Ren.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron todos.

Mientras tanto…

Tao Ren, el demonio de China, uno de los cinco legendarios guerreros que ayudó a Asakura Hao a hacerse un excelente rey, no le encontraba gracia que Kei un familiar de la familia Kyouyama estuviese hablándole a su nueva esposa, Tamamura Tamao considerada una aprendiz de la Gran Sacerdotisa Suprema, o como ya era casi parte de la familia, a Kyouyama Kira, una de las mujeres más seductores y la mujer más peligrosa del mundo, nadie entendía la relación que tenía con Hao, porque Hao le dejaba usarle como si fuese un muñeco, un misterio que hasta el día de hoy no se aclaraba.

En fin Tamao parecía tener unas confianzas con el que no le gustaba a Ren Tao por ningún motivo, aunque sobreentendía que era solamente por la confianza que le tenía, era obvio que Kei había crecido con ellas, y por lo tanto era digno confidente, de lo que ellas hacían o cuando tenían alguna duda o preocupación le contaban, y Kei daba su opinión cuando lo creía necesario.

-Tamao-ojousama, le aseguro que el joven Tao no tiene ninguna aspiración a eso al menos no esta noche, al menos que usted decida seducirlo…

-¿Por qué haría algo tan así?-preguntó Tamao asombrada de que Kei sugiriera algo así.

-Pensé que Kira-ojousama accedió a este matrimonio por el hecho que unir a las familias por sangre y no sólo políticamente.

Tamao se sonrojó violentamente y se tapó con su abanico, de tal modo que sólo sus ojos se veían y se la veían tan seductores que de inmediato atrajo la atención de todos, exceptuando los "precavidos" y su familia que ya estaban acostumbrados, pero los demás shamanes cayeron como moscas, y Ren rompió el vaso de vino que estaba agarrando.

-Ren ¿Planeas destruir toda la vajilla que por cierto es la favorita de tu hermana?-preguntó Yoh asombrado de ver lo tenso que estaba.

- Esa mujer ¿Pretende enamorar a todo hombre que encuentre?-preguntó furibundo.

- Quizás simplemente está acostumbrada Ren, y si no me crees, sólo mira a su familia- opinó Yoh y su opinión era más que acertada, Kira atraía de manera poderosa, seductora, provocadora, Anna era seductora, una mujer que se sabía hermosa, pero no alardeaba, en pocas una mujer peligrosa, Hanako parecía una bebé en comparación de las dos, pero tenía ese encanto femenino, esa inocencia que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

-…..Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón-fue la respuesta de Ren.


	8. La Noche de Bodas

_La noche de bodas_

La fiesta terminó para gran alivio de Ren y para el tormento de Tamao, si lo que Kei decía era cierto, Ren no tenía ninguna intención de tomarla al menos no esa noche… pero igual no se fiaba, aunque Ren no la quisiera tomar, algún día lo haría, era un hombre y de eso no había duda, al menos que decidiera quedar como una especie de eunuco o peor, serle infiel, pero para evitar lo último, debía ser ella su compañera en ese aspecto.

…. ¿Debía? Dios mío, pensaba Tamao, no quería tener relación con ningún hombre, ninguno luego de lo que había pasado, no quería, después de darse cuenta de lo que era capaz cuando se enamoraba… si tan sólo se hubiese enamorado de Kei, hubiera estado perfecto, pero no lo logró y se enamoró de una persona equivocada…

-¡Oy! ¡Tamao! ¡Tamao! ¡¿Vives?-Le preguntó Ren Tao molesto porque la vio en las nubes.

-Disculpa, me tomaré una ducha-dijo Tamao entrando al departamento por su propio pie y entrando al baño, decidió darse una ducha relajante, es decir un baño completo.

Ren Tao se sintió molesto al ver como ella estaba en las nubes, hubiese esperado una escena más… violenta, como abofetearlo, decirle que por qué no detuvo la boda, que para eso tenía poder y bla, bla, bla.

Ren entró a su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama y no pudo sino pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Kira, era virgen de cuerpo, ¿pero no en el alma? ¿Qué cuernos significa eso? Por mucho que lo pensó, no le encontró solución y miró el reloj, se dio cuenta que pasó una hora, esa chica ya debió salir pensó mientras salía a darse un baño.

Tamao había estado relajándose y cada fibra de su ser se estremeció de placer ante el agua caliente, y las burbujas que relajaban no solamente su cuerpo, sino también su mente, se enjabono cuidadosamente su pelo, que era uno de sus más grandes atractivos, en realidad lo enjabonó varias veces y cuando finalmente salió de la tina ya había pasado una hora, y salió del baño para encaminarse a su cuarto.

Tamao salió justo en el mismo instante en que Ren Tao salía de su cuarto, fue un shock total, en el que ambos tardaron en reaccionar.

La primera reacción de Tamao fue de sorpresa, porque pensó que él ya estaba durmiendo, y luego de vergüenza, al darse cuenta que él observada cada centímetro de su cuerpo y luego confundida porque pudo sentir su deseo.

La primera reacción de Ren, fue de enfado, es decir ¿Te toma toda una hora tener un baño? Debería ser como máximo de diez minutos, además el agua se pone fría, segunda reacción fue observarla de pies a cabeza, puro instinto.

Mala reacción como dijo Ren y de paso se maldijo con toda su fuerza, Tamao podía ser insoportable, juguetona y hasta una persona distraída, pero nadie ni siquiera el mismísimo Yoh podría refutar el hecho que ella tenía un cuerpo deseable .

Sólo tenía una toalla, podía ser sus curvas, su tentador cuello, que cualquier vampiro, si es que realmente existieran, no se lo pensarían dos veces y la morderían…

Maldición se dijo en silencio Ren al notar que su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar de manera incorrecta.

Tamao no podía moverse, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, estaba demasiada asustada como para poder pensar con normalidad: "Maldita sea, muévete estúpida, muévete" se ordenaba a sí misma, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, porque estaba sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que jamás sintió, ni siquiera con él…

-Anda a dormir, tengo entendido que trasnochar es malo para la piel –le dijo suavemente él.

Tamao, muda de la sorpresa, asintió suavemente, y se fue a la cama pensando que Kei había tenido toda la razón del mundo, se culpó a sí misma por no haberle creído, luego de ponerse un par de cremas, se durmió de inmediato.

Ren tuvo que darse una ducha muy, pero muy fría, y aún así no le pareció lo suficientemente fría, para poder calmar a su estúpido cuerpo, aún así tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, ser capaz de decirle eso, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

-¡¿De dónde cuernos saqué eso que trasnochar era malo para la piel? ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea!- gritaba por el teléfono.

-Cálmate Ren, ni que fuera un delito, además fue una excelente excusa por lo menos, es un artista, y realmente sería malo para su piel- le replicó Yoh, por el teléfono.

Ren Tao había llamado de urgencia Yoh, a pesar de la hora e Yoh en vez de gritarle le escuchó, Yoh poseía la paciencia más infinita que Ren había conocido alguna vez en su vida y por lo tanto podía contarle lo que deseara sin que Yoh le regañase o se pelease con él.

-En fin Ren, parece que lograste dominarte, cosa que no me sorprende, jamás forzarías a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, lo que me extraña es que hayas dicho esas cosas sin enojarte demasiado- dijo Yoh pensativo.

-No sé por qué cuernos las cosas que me dijo esa mujer me afectaron la cabeza, como es que virgen del cuerpo, pero no del alma, si hay alguien…

-Creo que sé lo que significa- interrumpió Yoh.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ren inquieto prestándole toda la atención del universo.

-Ren, creo que su situación no es tan diferente de la tuya, si La Gran Sacerdotisa dice eso, es decir…

-No quiero oírlo- le cortó Ren colérico, no quería acordarse de esa mujer, pero en ese momento lo entendió, si él no quería acordarse de esa mujer, entonces Tamamura tampoco quería acordarse de un hombre, es decir…

-Tamamura Tamao al igual que tú Ren, estuvo enamorada una vez-concluyó Yoh con voz preocupada.


	9. La Reunión

_La reunión…_

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba Tamao al ver el inmenso bosque, pero sabía perfectamente que pasaba, era un hermoso, pero profético sueño que estaba teniendo, cada vez que veía el bendito bosque significa que estaba teniendo un profético sueño, esa habilidad de ver el futuro, no era una bendición exactamente.

-…..Ra….-escuchó una voz muy, pero muy suave, y muy baja detrás suyo.

Tamao se dio la vuelta, y creyó ver a un ser vivo, pero no podía asegurarlo, pues lo que fuera, que fuera empezó a correr muy rápido, y Tamao comenzó a seguirlo, pero aunque Tamao era bastante rápida, el ser vivo lo era aún más y corría más y más, pero evidentemente empezaba a cansarse, y justo cuando Tamao creyó que lo atraparía, cayó por un gran agujero.

Tamao se asustó y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó para agarrarlo, cuando ¡sorpresa! Encontró otro par de brazo que estaba también intentando agarrarlo, trató de ver quién y entonces…

¡PUM!

-Dios mío, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me caí de la cama-murmuró suavemente Tamao en el suave piso, cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué ser era aquel? Sin embargo lo que haya sido esa criatura, estaba unida a ella y a esa otra persona… se preguntaba quién sería…

Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, ya era hora de levantarse…

Ren Tao se durmió muy, pero muy tarde, de modo que cuando se levantó ya se acercaba la hora de la comida, y no tenía idea de qué hacer, así que simplemente se duchó y se cambió de ropa, cuando salió del cuarto, olió un delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina, fue a ver porque no se acordaba de haber contratado a ninguna sirvienta ese día.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó sin saber por qué se sentía molesto, que su "esposa" estaba cocinando.

-Estoy preparando el desayuno-fue la respuesta de Tamao que se sentía aliviada al hacer las tareas domésticas, al principio no le gustaba pero La Gran Sacerdotisa, se las ingenió para que ella no solamente le gustase sino lo encontrase hasta tranquilizador.

-¿No se supone que sois una artista? ¿No tenéis sirvientes que hagan estas cosas?-le preguntó Ren perplejo.

-Desgraciadamente los gustos de la Gran Sacerdotisa sólo pueden satisfechos por tres personas, por la señorita Anna, por Hanako y finalmente por mí, sin embargo en ese entonces la señorita Anna entrenaba, y la señorita Hanako era demasiado bebé, por lo tanto a mí me tocó los deberes laborales, y creo que la Gran Sacerdotisa se acostumbró más que yo cocinase, desde entonces es una costumbre-suspiró Tamao, mientras probaba la comida y pensó que algo de picante iría bien, pero no sabía si Ren comía picante.

-Pero…-Ren quiso quejarse de que ya no tendría esa necesidad, pero de repente Tamao se dirigió a él y le interrumpió preguntándole:

-Ren ¿Te gusta el picante?-le preguntó seriamente como si estuviese preguntándole si quisiera tener hijos con ella.

-…..Sí, me gusta ¿Por?-preguntó Ren sintiéndose sin querer intimidado, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Hay personas que no toleran el picante, así que es mejor saber, para poder cocinar-replicó Tamao poniendo wasabi, y siguió mezclando sin preocuparse por nada- La comida estará lista en unos cinco minutos, así que por favor no comas nadas durante ese tiempo-dijo mientras sacaba servilletas, y platos para poder preparar la mesa.

Ren se sintió muy incómodo en esta situación así que se retiró a la sala de estar, a leer el periódico, mientras Tamao tatareaba.

Una situación familiar muy al estilo de los Estados Unidos de los años cincuenta, aunque cualquiera que fuera un poco observador, se hubiese dado cuenta de la tensión que podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Ren, la comida- se escuchó la voz tranquila de Tamao, que llegaba de la cocina.

-…Voy-fue lo único que dijo Ren.

Ren comió el desayuno que sobra decir que era delicioso, comieron en silencio, en completo silencio.

Cuando terminaron, Ren estaba un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer o qué decir, pero para su alivio, Tamao se levantó, cogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos con un poco de música de Atomic Tom, Ren se levantó y dijo que iba a salir a ver a un amigo, Tamao sólo pronunció "Que te vaya bien".

-¿Te hizo el almuerzo? Considérate afortunado, hoy en día, las chicas ya no saben cocinar- dijo HoroHoro en sorna.

- Esa mujer… ¿En serio crees que haya pasado lo que yo he pasado Yoh?-preguntó incrédulo Ren.

-No sé la verdad Ren, pero es lo único a lo que le encuentro sentido cuando Kira Kyouyama te dijo lo que te dijo- suspiró Yoh.

-Pero eso significaría que la señorita…quiero decir que la señora Tao- se apresuró en corregirse Manta al observar la mirada enojada de Ren.- que es una mujer muy apasionada y tierna y a juzgar por lo que dices Ren, parece más una mujer superficial y fría que no hace sino lo que le cante.

-Y atractiva, pues compadre nadie a negar que esa muchacha tiene un cuerpo que muchas jóvenes hoy en día envidian- dijo Chocolove con ganas de molestar a Ren.

-Que es completamente necesario, pues al fin y al cabo es una artista, y si no tuviese buena figura, dudo mucho que fuese cantante de pop- contrarrestó de inmediato Lyserg calmando la ira de Ren.

-Tamamura Tamao, la cantante más popular de Japón y una de las más populares del mundo, resultó ser una shaman que no sólo es bastante fuerte sino que estuvo bajo la supervisión directa de la más poderosa de las Sacerdotisas, una mujer que influye directamente en Hao- reflexionó HoroHoro en voz alta.

-Me preguntó que habrá tenido qué hacer o decir para que Hao sugiriera que Ren Tao debiera casarse con Tamao- murmuró Manta pensativo.

-Vaya uno a saber- contestó Ren enojado- pero espero que haya tenido buenos motivos.

-¿Así que necesito buenos motivos para sugerir un matrimonio? Interesante forma de pensar Tao Ren-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos miraron a la poseedora de la voz, se quedaron fríos al ver un adorno en su cuello.

Era Kyouyama Kira.


	10. El nombre

_El nombre._

Era Kyouyama Kira.

No estaba sola, estaba acompañada de sus dos hermanas y del joven ciego que aparentemente era su hermano, sólo que esta vez no estaban vestidos con sus trajes normales de sacerdotes, sino de manera normal, cosa rara en ellos.

Kira Kyouyama estaba vestida con un short muy corto de color verde y una blusa muy atrevida que estaba cortada hasta la mitad de sus pechos y con un botón del tamaño de la tapa de un frasco de café, que era una joya muy extraña, lentes negros gigantes, su cabello estaba rizado y unos tacones muy altos. Irreconocible de no ser porque la gran Sacerdotisa siempre lleva un collar cuyo dije es una tabla que tiene el kanji amor, cuya tinta es la sangre de Hao.

Anna Kyouyama, estaba vestida con un traje de una sola pieza, parecía un vestido blanco, que estaba sobre una tela negra, con un cinturón negro justo a la cintura, donde podías apreciar sus curvas, unos zapatos de tacones altos, y finalmente un sombrero negro, sobre su largo cabello rubio.

Hanako Kyouyama llevaba su pelo en dos coletas, hubiera resultado infantil de no haber sido que también se los hizo enrular, (o quizás la gran sacerdotisa la obligó a enrularlos, nunca se sabe) y estaban gigantes, llevaba un collar de perlas gigantes, una chaqueta corta roja y blanca, sobre un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas medias cuadradas y lo más curioso llevaba tenis gigantes, que tenían plataformas, se la veía muy cool.

Kyouyama Kei, tenía la venda en sus ojos, llevaba chaqueta y pantalón negro, con una camisa a rayas, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su oreja derecha, en que tenía un arete unido al otro arete en forma de cruz latina, por una cadena.

-Así que necesito una razón para casarlos ¡Qué bella forma de verlo Tao Ren!- exclamó Kira con una gran sonrisa.

-… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ren furioso por ver que la mujer que los obligó a casarlos literalmente, estaba ahí.

-Yoh-sama, Ren-dono, Chocolove-dono, HoroHoro-dono, Lyserg-dono, Manta-dono lamentamos mucho tener que interrumpir su reunión-se inclinó Hanako visiblemente incómoda y avergonzada seguramente de llevar un vestido tan escotado.-sin embargo Anaki dijo que era necesario hablar con Ren-dono…

-¿Por qué llamas a Yoh, con sama, y a nosotros con dono?-preguntó HoroHoro un poco molesto por la preferencia.

-Porque Hao-sama es nuestro rey ¿No? Y si Yoh-sama es hermano menor gemelo del rey entonces, él sería algo así como el príncipe ¿O Hanako se equivoca?-preguntó Hanako con ingenuidad.

-Bueno técnicamente eso es cierto, pero…-trató de refutar Manta.

-¿Tenéis algún problema con que Hanako diga eso?- preguntó de repente Anna desafiante.

-Anna-chan estas siendo muy cruel- susurró dulcemente Kira tocando la cara de Lyserg y examinándolo- Lyserg-kun ¿No? ¿Qué tal si llevas a todos a tomar un helado, mientras yo habla con Ren-kun?

-….-Lyserg miró a Ren y este asintió, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para poderse proteger-Bien.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido-dijo de repente Kira, tomándole el hombro de Lyserg de repente y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Lyserg- Ni se te ocurra intentar una movida a mi dulce y hermosa hermanita menor.

-No…no pensaba hacer nada- dijo Lyserg nervioso.

-Por cierto esta advertencia mía también te la da Anna- terminó dulcemente Kira soltándolo suavemente.

Ren miró a Kira, que se sentaba justo al frente suyo, y encendía su pipa, mientras la encendía, ordenó unas papas fritas para los dos.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó Ren molesto que la mujer haya venido a interrumpir la reunión que tenía con sus amigos.

-He venido a decirte por qué te hice casar con Tamao- explicó Kira dándole una gran bocanada a su pipa.

- ¿En serio tenías razones?-preguntó Ren burlón.

-Ren Tao, sucesor de la dinastía Tao, más conocido por su sobrenombre de "El demonio de China", uno de los cinco guerreros legendarios que puso a Asakura Hao el rey shaman en buen camino-recitó Kira como si estuviese leyendo un poema romántico- Tamamura Tamao, una huérfana recogida por la devastada familia de los Kyouyama, sacerdotisa bajo la supervisión de La Gran Sacerdotisa, cuyo sobrenombre es "Los ojos de Dios". ¿Realmente crees que cuando los casé fue por puro capricho?

…-Ren Tao no esperaba ver a Kyouyama Kira tan seria.- ¿Por qué nos casaste entonces?

-Porque Tamao al igual que tú, Ren, tuvo una persona a la que amó con todas sus fuerzas, una persona que si pidiera su vida, se la hubiese dado sin siquiera dudarlo…

-¿Crees que yo fui alguien así?-se burló Ren, pero no pudo evitar sentir ese pinchazo de dolor.

-Fuiste así, Tamao fue así, y sí Ren, esto tiene que ver con la razón por la cual los casé-suspiró Kira, dando otra bocanada a su pipa.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón?-preguntó Ren.

-Las personas que alguna vez creímos muertas, están más vivas que nunca-comentó Kira fumando su pipa.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Lamento que usted nos haya tenido que convidar a todos Lyserg-dono-se disculpó Hanako.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hanako-chan-respondió Lyserg.

-Sin embargo Hanako está muy contenta de que Lyserg-dono la haya convidado-replicó Hanako muy feliz saboreando su helado.

Lyserg observó a Hanako mientras saboreaba su helado, realmente parecía una niña, pero entonces se fijó sin querer en su boca.

Cometió sin querer un error, lo único adulto que tenía Hanako era su boca, sensual y definida, del color rosa…

Y esa boca se acerca al helado, para lamerlo…

Lyserg de inmediato apartó la mirada, sonrojado.

-Lyserg-dono ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó Hanako preocupada mirándolo.

-Estoy bien, Hanako-respondió Lyserg- así que tu hermana le explicará a Ren la razón…

- No, Anaki no va a explicar la razón por la cual los casó, porque la razón es muy simple al fin y al cabo-respondió Hanako estremeciéndose de frío por el helado.

-¿Simple? ¿Sabes por qué los caso entonces?-preguntó Lyserg sin saber qué iba a obtener una respuesta.

-Anaki no quiere que Tamao vuelva a caer en las manos de ese hombre, Hanako no quiere, nadie quiere-respondió Hanako acordándose de las noches de inmensa tristeza.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?-preguntó Lyserg sintiendo que finalmente iba a obtener una pizca de información.

-Ese hombre pertenece a la aldea Apache, Hanako lo sabe y Hanako lo teme, porque el marido de Tamao, mató al hermano mayor, Hanako lo escuchó hablar de ira contra él, este hombre por poco lastima a Hanako por escuchar, este hombre, si Hanako no se acuerda mal se llama Nichrome.


	11. La Razón del matrimonio

_La razón del matrimonio._

-¿Nichrome?–preguntó Lyserg sorprendido, si la memoria no le fallaba, Nichrome era el hermano menor del apache que había sido el representante de Ren Tao.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que el hombre del cual se enamoró Tamao, era Nichrome?-preguntó Manta que había estado escuchando no a escondidas, pero es tan pequeño que difícilmente se le puede ver.

-Hanako no sabe si debería contestar esta pregunta, es muy probable que Hanako vaya a ser castigada después-murmuró Hanako mirándolos a todos con preocupación.

-¡Te compraré todos los helados que quieras!-le gritó HoroHoro desesperado agarrándole de los hombros y sorprendiéndola- ¡Todos los dulces que desees y hasta te llevaré a donde quieras completamente gratis!

¡…!

-Eres un completo idiota-le golpeó muy enojado Lyserg- no se trata de eso o no, se trata de que está traicionando a su familia.

-Pero si Kira-san-reflexionó Ryuu que había llegado tarde a la reunión y había visto a todos en el parque y se había unido a ellos- los trajo a ustedes eso significa que está esperando que les cuentes ¿no?

-Eso…-trató de replicar Hanako, pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pero hacerlo sin permiso de Tamao era… horrible.

-Hanako no está pensando en Onee-san-dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a hacia ellos.

Todos miraron a la dueña de esa voz.

Era la hermosa y sexy Kyouyama Anna, de inmediato Ryuu se encaprichó con ella.

-Onee-san quizás nos haya traído aquí con ese objetivo, sin embargo no sabemos si Tamao daría permiso para contar su historia y tienes miedo que se enoje contigo ¿No Hanako?-preguntó Anna palmeándole suavemente la cabeza a Hanako.

-Onee-sama, lo siento, Hanako es muy cobarde-expresó Hanako escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¿Quieren saber lo que realmente pasó en ese entonces?-les preguntó Anna muy seriamente dando a entender que lo que pasó fue muy en serio y doloroso.

-….

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

-Tao Ren, antes de explicarte la razón por la cual los casé, necesito que me contestes a esta pregunta-suspiró Kira, dándole una gran bocanada a su pipa

Ren Tao la miró con desconfianza, ¿Para explicar una razón que llevó a cabo un matrimonio tenía que contestar una pregunta? "Más vale que la pregunta sea muy importante".

-¿Sabes qué fue el "Derrumbe de Liknyu"?-preguntó Kira, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

Ren Tao sintió que la tierra se abría y el mismo cielo se le caía encima, ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre uno de los únicos eventos que habría traído una inmensa ira y al mismo tiempo tristeza?

-No exactamente-respondió Ren y decía la verdad, nunca había entendido en su totalidad qué había pasado exactamente.

-El Derrumbe de Liknyu pasó por culpa de un shaman llamado Liknyu de ahí sale su nombre-explicó Kira paso por paso.

-¿Y?-preguntó Ren sintiendo que no llegaba a ningún lado.

-Cuando el derrumbe sucedió, los humanos pensaron que fue natural, pero no cuando el rey perdió el control de sus poderes, sin querer dejó que un shaman terrorista adquiera una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, y lo utilizara para matar a los shamanes, aquí viene un dato curioso, fueron solamente tres shamanes los que cayeron en desgracia…

-¿Tres shamanes? ¡No me hagas reír, todos los que estaban en ese lugar eran shamanes!- se exasperó Ren.

-Sí, pero solamente esos tres no eran sirvientes de Hao- replicó Kira seria mirándole con reproche.

-¿Sirvientes de Hao?-preguntó Ren sin poderlo creer.

-El objetivo del shaman, no era matar sino a los sirvientes de Hao, por eso solamente tres cayeron en desgracia-suspiró Kira.

-O sea…

-No fue coincidencia que el derrumbe pasara justo sobre el hotel donde vivían los sirvientes de Hao, en realidad fue planeado para eso- volvió a suspirar Kira.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó Ren sin saber a dónde quería dirigirse la Gran Sacerdotisa.

-Resulta que la razón por la cual no hubo sobrevivientes, es por el shaman tenía un segundo ataque, un ataque del cual nadie pudo escapar-volvió a explicar Kira, dejando un suspendo casi trágico.

-¿Y?-preguntó enojado Ren.

-El ataque consistía en provocar una amnesia muy fuerte a aquellos que lograsen esquivar el derrumbe-respondió Kira mirándolo fijamente a Ren.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo…?- preguntó Ren sin poderlo creer.

-Esos shamanes eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder esquivar el primer ataque, pero no el segundo porque fue de sorpresa y tampoco esperaban que fuera de esa índole, así que sí, que todos están con vida-repuso Kira, mirando al camarero que trajo las dos raciones de papas fritas, y dándole una dulce y provocativa sonrisa, el camarero se sonrojó, balbuceó algunas palabras y se fue.

-¿Entonces…?-quiso saber Ren la maldita razón.

-Entre esos tres shamanes, se encontraba el enamorado de Tamao, que por cierto tú conoces muy bien, el hermano menor de tu representante, es decir el apache Nichrome-dijo Kira y luego suspiró-cuando pasó el derrumbe creímos que se había muerto, imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta que estaba vivo, pero aún no tenía sus recuerdo así que…

-Para evitar que Tamao vuelva a sufrir como sufrió, decidiste unirla con otra persona-concluyó Ren burlón.

-Y para evitar que tú también sufras, Hao decidió que vos te unieras con Tamao, en realidad yo pensaba que Tamao se uniese a Yoh, pero Hao me pidió que fuese con Ren…

-¿Por qué habría de sufrir?-preguntó Ren burlón olvidándose de la razón por la cual el derrumbe le causó dolor.

-Porque Marion sigue con vida- respondió Kira fumando su pipa.

**Damas y caballeros, ¡Qué gusto es volver a la vida! He estado escribiendo mucho más seguido que antes ¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Denme sus opiniones! ¡Ashley y yo estaremos muy agradecidas!**


	12. La Chica del muñeco

_La chica del muñeco._

Hermosa muchacha.

Casi de la misma edad que el demonio de China.

La figura de una ninfa, la piel clara, y en su refinado rostro, esos ojos verdes melancólicos, su largo cabello rubio sujetado en dos coletas.

En su mano agarraba a un muñeco con una pistola al que llamaba Chuck.

La primera que Ren la vio fuera de la batalla, no pensó que fuera bella, o hermosa, o siquiera frágil, pensó: "¿Qué cuernos está haciendo?".

La muchacha estaba ¿Jugando? ¿Enredando? Sea lo que estuviese haciendo parecía que se estaba haciendo daño con las ramas del árbol.

Ren que en ese entonces solamente tenía dieciséis años, y averiguaba como salvar al mundo por pedido del emperador, se acercó y rompió las ramas que en realidad eran enredaderas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó más cortesía que por que realmente le importase.

-Marion está bien-le respondió con esa voz de misterio.

-….Lo dudo mucho-le repuso Ren luego de darle una mirada a sus piernas, y ver que estaba en muy mal estado, probablemente ni podría caminar, en realidad Marion estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo para mantenerse parada, qué chica más orgullosa, pensó y eso le gustó a Ren.

-Ven conmigo-le propuso Ren ofreciéndole su mano.

-…. ¿A dónde vas a llevar a Marion?-le preguntó ella desconfiada.

-A un doctor, porque se puede infectar-fue la respuesta de Ren mirando a ver si la chica se dejaba llevar.

Dio resultado, Marion dio un respingo al escuchar la palabra infectar y se apoyó en el brazo de Ren para poder caminar

Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco minutos, Ren se dio cuenta que Mario a duras penas podía caminar, así de fuerte estaba el dolor, pero ella trataba de que no se notase.

La tomó en sus brazos, de inmediato Marion quiso quejarse, pero Ren aclaró:

-Mientras más rápido te curemos esa herida, menos doloroso será el tratamiento.

Marion no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que el demonio de China la llevase hacia donde estaba Yoh y por supuesto Fausto, donde estaba Yoh, estaba Fausto, podríamos decir que Fausto era su sombra.

-¡Ren! ¿Qué…?-saludó HoroHoro, pero se paró al ver una chica en sus brazos.

-¡No es cierto hermano! ¿Tú…? ¡Finalmente has caído bajo el hechizo de una mujer!- hizo parodia de lloriqueo Chocolove.

-Marion estar herida-repuso Marion sin saber por qué se sentía cómoda- No estar infectada.

-Qué manera más extraña de hablar- dijo Fausto examinando la herida de Marion.

Marion se quedó tres días, el tiempo que Fausto recomendó o mejor dicho le obligó a reposar, en ese tiempo conoció al hermano menor de su señor, Asakura Yoh, no sabía si le agradaba o no, pero era muy…, muy… ¿pacifico? Esa no era la palabra, pero tampoco conocía la palabra correcta.

-¡Auxilio!-gritaba Manta.

-Eto…. ¿Te importaría soltar a Manta por favor?- pidió Yoh con amabilidad, al ver que Marion Phauna, una de las Hanagumi se negaba a soltarlo como un muñeco.

-Pero a Marion le tranquiliza-se quejó Marion abrazándolo más fuerte- además Manta entiende muy bien a Marion, Marion nunca ha tenido tan buen confidente en su vida.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea abrazarlo tanto al grado de que no pueda respirar-dijo Yoh preocupado.

-Pero aún si muere Manta se volverá un espíritu nada se pierde ¿o sí?-preguntó Marion con inocencia.

- Marion- dijo de repente Ren, y Marion le prestó atención de inmediato-Cuando estás con Manta puedes decirle lo que quieras y al mismo lo puedes abrazar ¿Verdad?

-Sí, por eso es que Marion quiere mucho a Manta-respondió al instante Marion.

-Pero si Manta muere, ya no podrás abrazarlo- le explicó Ren.

Marion lo miró, miró a Manta al que ya se le salía el alma por la boca, y lo soltó.

-Manta perdón-le dijo Marion y luego se explicó-pero Marion estaba feliz de ser muy comprendida, es como si Manta fuese la mamá que nunca tuve.

Silencio. Era cierto, una de las más increíbles habilidades de Manta era de entenderte, en realidad Manta entendía tan bien que te daba la sensación de que Manta había nacido solamente para entenderte.

-No te preocupes Mary-san-dijo Manta, tosiendo un poco- lo comprendo, pero siempre voy a escucharte, siempre, y si me convierto en espíritu, igual te escucharé.

-¿En serio?- dijo emocionada Marion- ¡Eres genial Manta! ¡Te amo! (si pudiera poner un emoticon aquí, sería un corazón)

-….Creo que tu amor va a matarme-replicó Manta al ver un furioso Ren Tao.

Ren se fue al océano, sin entender por qué estaba furioso, Basón al sentir a su ira, que sólo era comparable con la gran fuerza del Gran Espíritu, se quedó con Amidamaru.

-Tsk ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado?- preguntó en voz alta Ren.

-¿No sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Demonio de China?-preguntó como respuesta una voz femenina.

Era Marion, pero ahora permitía que todos le llamasen Mary, a excepción de Ren, y él no entendía eso, tampoco su manía de llamarlo Demonio de China.

-Si lo supiera, no preguntaría en voz alta, Marion-le respondió.

-Demonio de China muy serio, menos seriedad, más tranquilidad-aconsejó Marion mirándole a la cara, y señalándolo con el dedo.

-….-Ren movió la cara y no pudo resistirlo más-ja…ja…ja…ja.

-¡Marion no dijo nada divertido!-protestó Marion poniéndose roja.

-Perdón-repuso Ren, tapándose la boca con su mano y tratando de contenerse-no traté de ofenderte.

-….Demonio de China ¿Por qué ayudaste a Marion, cuando Marion estaba herida?-preguntó Marion.

-No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien ¿O sí?-preguntó Ren dando la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

Se dio cuenta que Marion se le había acercado tanto, pero tanto, que podía sentir como sus labios casi rozándose entre ellos.

Se quedaron así durante un minuto.

Un minuto.

De todo el tiempo.

De la eternidad.

Un minuto que se sintió como eternidad.

-Deberíamos volver Marion, dijo Ren dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el campamento

Ren se dio la vuelta, para que Marion no viera lo ruborizado que estaba en ese momento.

¡PLAF!

-¡¿Estás bien Marion?-preguntó Ren al verla en el suelo.

-Marion bien, solamente tropezó-contestó Marion al ver que la venda se había aflojado, y se había enredado con ella, resultado se tropezó con su propia venda y cayó.

Ren se inclinó a ver la herida, había mejorado bastante, en ese entonces hizo algo que ni el mismo entendió por qué lo hizo.

Besó la herida de Marion en el pie.

Marion estaba rojísima, más roja que el mismo atardecer.

- Perdón-dijo Ren y desapareció.

Ren no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro que había cometido un crimen ¡un delito! ¡Oh dios!

-¡Forgive my beloved god! ¡But do not misunderstanding my feelings, it's just I don't know what to feel! Am I in love? Do I have hope yet? Or I will never let go this feeling that drives me crazy?1

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ren al personaje que encontró en la piedra al otro lado de la playa, tenía una máscara de Guy Fawkes, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta del enigmático personaje, se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa más disparatada, porque le pareció muy extraño que el personaje estuviera recitando un poema- ¿Sabes de amor?

-Sure, my cute boy, do you fall in love or do you want to think there is something wrong with your head?2

¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! ¡Absolutamente de nadie!-gritó de inmediato Ren avergonzado.

-Because when you are in love, you are sick, especially if it's the first time you ever fell in love, poor you, but don't worry, you're going be happy, even when you're going be hurt, but do not worry, you are going to find that special person for you3-exclamó el enigmático personaje, que aparentemente entendía el idioma del chino, e igualmente el demonio de China entendía el idioma inglés, aunque parezca imposible.

Ren se quedó mirándolo, si lo veía de ese modo sí lo entendía, pero no quería entender, dio la vuelta y se encontró con Mary.

-Demonio de China…

-…..Marion perdón-se disculpó Ren otra vez, que para él tocar a una chica sin su permiso era diez mil veces peor que asesinar a alguien, "tu manera de ver las cosas, sigue siendo mal, aunque el hecho de que respetes tanto a un chica muestra que eres un caballero" decía Fausto.-no era mi…

-Demonio de China ¿a ti te gusta Marion?-le preguntó ella como quien pregunta la hora.

Ren hubiera dado lo que sea incluyendo su orgullo, con tal de no responder esa pregunta incluso repetir la batalla con Hao, que fue muy dolorosa, pero Marion estaba decidida y le bloqueo el paso dispuesta a escuchar una respuesta.

-…..Creo que sí me gustas Marion-fue la respuesta de Ren.

-…-Marion se dio la vuelta y le apuntó con su muñeco que posesionado le -apuntó con la pistola- nunca me abandones, nunca, Marion jamás te lo perdonará.

Se quedaron callados, Ren aprovechando ese momento para dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta que el muchacho enmascarado no estaba ahí, y por un momento le agradeció el gesto de haberse ido.

-No lo haré-le respondió seguro.

Kira miró a Ren, cuando él terminó de contar su historia, captó muy bien que Ren había tratado de evitar contar la atracción o la razón de tal atracción hacia a esa muchacha de cabellos dorados, aunque no era muy difícil saberlo.

Ren había sentido atracción a esta chica que aunque estuviese débil o en problemas, no se rendía fácilmente, por cuestión de orgullo y porque no le gusta demostrar debilidad al menos que esa persona sea importante para él.

¿Más interesante que una novela de amor? ¡Imposible!

Kira se divertía de lo más lindo en lo más profundo de su interior.

- Así que ya sabes, la chica del muñeco está con vida.

**¡Lo lamento! ¡I'm so sorry! ¡Gomende! Si es posible, por favor dejen reviews ¡Motivan mi alma al máximo! ¡Y a Ashley también!**


	13. Una Proposición Descarada

_Una proposición descarada._

Mis disculpas, debido a ciertas circunstancias, olvidé poner las traducciones del anterior capítulo.

1= ¡Perdóname mi amado Dios! ¡Pero no malinterpretes mis sentimientos, es sólo que no sé qué debería sentir! ¿Estoy enamorado? ¿Todavía tengo esperanza? ¿O acaso jamás dejaré ir este sentimiento que me vuelve loco?

2= Por supuesto, mi lindo muchacho ¿Te has enamorado o quieres pensar que hay algo malo con tu cabeza?

3= Porque cuando estas enamorado, estás enfermo, especialmente si es la primera que te enamorados, pobrecito, pero no te preocupes, vas a ser feliz, aún cuando vas a ser lastimado, pero no te preocupes, vas a encontrar a esa persona especial para ti

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Tamao miró la hora, Ren dijo que volvería a eso de las cinco de la tarde, pero ya eran las ocho de la tarde, y empezó sin querer a preocuparse por él, aunque era absurdo querer preocuparse por el demonio de China, un guardián legendario y poderoso.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y por la puerta entreabierta vio a Ren dirigirse al salón, y se quedó aliviada, no estaba herido, ni nada por el estilo, pero se lo veía muy serio, como si hubiera hablado con sus amigos del algo muy serio y peligroso.

Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma: "Me preocupé en va…" cuando escuchó la música, y se paró, esa canción… no podía ser, nadie a excepción de Kei sabía de su existencia, y la había sacado cuando finalmente…

"Ese día soleado, cuando el mundo parecía más hermoso que nunca

Nunca me sentí tan sola como aquella vez

Traté y traté y jamás me sentí tan miserable que aquel día,

Me hiciste una cicatriz tan profunda que creí que moriría

Coro:

Cuando creí que finalmente que podría entrar a tu corazón

Todo acabó.

No me dijiste: "Disfruté mi tiempo contigo, o te amé en ese tiempo…"

Sólo: "Se acabó"

No entiendo, no importa cuánto lo expliques, no lo entiendo

¿O será que quizás no quiero ni quise entenderlo nunca?

Duele, demasiado este corazón no acaba en pedazos.

Sino que ha muerto.

Coro:

Mi corazón está muerto por ti…

Hubiese preferido que lo rompieras…

Porque un corazón roto se puede curar…

Un corazón que muere, no puede traerse a la vida.

Escuchó su propia canción, cantada aquel día soleado, un día tan hermoso, pero tan hermoso que la hizo sentir asqueada, ¿Por qué él escogió un día tan hermoso para decirle: "No quiero verte más"?

Pero eso no importaba ahora, ¿Por qué Ren tenía una canción suya no editada? Nunca, pero nunca se la mostró a su manager, sólo Kei sabía de su existencia y Kei moriría antes de traicionar su confianza…

Un momento, había otra persona que sabía de la existencia de esa canción, nunca se la había mostrado, pero sabía que esa persona sabía, pues suponer que ella no sabía era como afirmar que Hao-sama no era el rey de este mundo, cosa que todos los shamanes sabían, en fin….

-Una canción bastante triste-escuchó la voz de Ren que entraba la cocina y la miraba.

-Me imagino que lo obtuviste de la señorita Kira.-respondió con frialdad Tamao.

-Sí y no, podrías decir que la sacerdotisa le ordenó a Kei entregarle el Cd, y a juzgar por el rostro que puso tu…. Compañero-dijo Ren al no encontrar una palabra más adecuada- diría que hubiese preferido la muerte de no ser que aún siguiendo como espíritu igual tendría que obedecerla.

-La señorita Kira jamás no dejaría dejar el puesto, aún si muriéramos y si se nos ocurre ir al Nirvana…-Tamao no concluyó la frase, pero se sobreentendía que el castigo que sería para ellos, porque Kira al ser una sacerdotisa, o mejor dicho la gran suprema sacerdotisa invocar un espíritu de ahí, era pan comido.

-Ajá…-dijo Ren, se lo notaba nervioso, Tamao no podía entenderlo, pero había sospechado que quería pedirle algo, así que el pedido o debía ser muy importante o demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó cautelosa.

-¿Qué tal si nos hacemos amantes?-le preguntó Ren o mejor dicho le escupió Ren eso.

Tamao no entendió lo que Ren quiso decirles ¿Amantes? Estaban casados, así que no podrían ser amantes, o ¿Habría malinterpretado la pregunta y lo que Ren quería decir que él quería una amante? No tenía ningún problema, pero…

-Estamos casados-le dijo Tamao sin entender.

-Creí que el concepto de amante en tu familia era diferente-le respondió Ren más inseguro que nunca.

Tamao de inmediato se puso alerta, sí el concepto de amante en su familia era distinto, pero si lo que Ren le estaba proponiendo era realmente eso, entonces…

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor?-le preguntó incrédula.

-Querer no es exactamente lo que yo deseo-fue la respuesta de Ren más calmado, ahora que Tamao le entendía-mejor dicho es una orden.

-¿De la Gran Sacerdotisa?-le preguntó asombradísima Tamao.

-Sí.

-¡¿Qué cuernos pasó?-le preguntó Tamao enojada.

_Flashback_

_-Así que ya sabes, Ren, quiero que trates bien a Tamao-le dijo Kira siguiendo fumando su pipa._

_-….haré mi mejor esfuerzo-le respondió Ren sarcástico._

_-¿Tan difícil es vivir con una mujer que te fue impuesta por la fuerza?-preguntó Kira y al escuchar el silencio del demonio, sonrió tan, pero tan feliz, que Ren se asustó- Ajá, mira te doy un consejo y una orden para ella._

_-…. ¿Una orden?-preguntó Ren incrédulo._

_-Es sólo una orden, si aceptas el consejo-repuso Kira mirándole con esos ojos de serpiente._

_-Habla-le dijo Ren dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar._

_-Simplemente conviértanse en amantes-le aconsejó Kira._

_Por un momento Ren no entendió, y se enfureció, pensando que estaba sugiriendo que ambos encontrarán amantes._

_-¡Cómo osas…!_

_-No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué la gente piensa en infidelidad, cuando digo la palabra amante?-suspiró Kira-me refiero a que tu y Tamao sean amantes, es decir, que sean más salvajes e íntimos…_

_-¿Estás sugiriendo que…?-Ren no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido._

_-Que te acuestes con ella, no te preocupes por ella, si yo lo ordeno lo hará-dijo Kira tranquilamente apagando su pipa._

_Ren no pudo hablar durante tres minutos, estaba asombrado e incrédulo, esta mujer los obliga a casarse en situaciones no muy favorables, sabiendo que tenían desamores y ahora… ¿Los obliga a ir a la cama? ¡¿Qué tan cínica puede llegar a ser?_

_-No creo que ella…._

_-Tamao no está enamorada de nadie, por lo tanto no tiene motivo para rehusar o revelarse contra mí, sin embargo para este consejo hay una condición-le dijo Kira poniéndose severa de repente._

_-¿Cuál?-preguntó Ren pensando que nada puede asombrarlo ahora._

_-Hazla gritar de placer-le dijo Kira tranquilamente como si estuviese diciendo: "Acompáñala al cine"_

_-¡Qué clase…!_

_-Oh vamos, no debe ser difícil, hazlo paso a paso y estoy seguro que lo lograrás, además esto traerá un buen clima de amistad-dijo sonriendo Kira-además debe ser difícil estar juntos sin decir ni media palabra, imagínate el clima si fuese gemidos lo que se escuchase._

_-¡Usted es la mujer más desvergonzada que haya conocido nunca!-le gritó Ren asombradísimo._

_-No creo, además es conveniente-le replicó Kira tranquila._

_-¿En qué sentido es conveniente?-quiso saber Ren con sarcasmo._

_-Sois un hombre por lo tanto, necesitas de vez en cuando darte una "relajación"-dijo con ironía Kira mirándole mientras Ren se ponía colorado-y Tamao ya es tiempo para ella para que aprenda a disfrutar del cuerpo de un hombre dentro de ella._

_-Usted…_

_-Ambos tienen en teoría el corazón roto, por lo tanto es imposible que se enamoren, ¡mirad! Una ventaja más, generalmente en una relación así, alguno de los dos se enamoran…_

_-¿Qué le hace creer que ella no podría enamorarse otra vez?-le preguntó con intención de ofenderla._

_Por desgracia, no funcionó._

_-Por esto-dijo Kira y silbó._

_-¿Sí Kira-oku-sama?-apareció Kei de la nada._

_-Entrégame el single que jamás salió a la luz-dijo Kira extendiendo su mano._

_-…..Pero…._

_-Ni se te ocurra mentir diciendo que no lo llevas contigo, jamás te has desprendido de él, desde que Tamao te lo entregó-repuso de inmediato Kira._

_Kei aunque no se le podían ver sus ojos, se le notaba en todo su lenguaje corporal que preferiría morir antes de entregarlo, pero…órdenes eran órdenes, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo entregó._

_-Aquí tienes- le dio Kira el Cd- escúchalo cuando llegues a tu casa, y piensa si aceptas o no la oferta._

…_.._

_-¡Adieu! ¡Ah! ¡Y paga la cuenta por mí!-dijo Kira mientras se iba._

_Fin del Flashback _

Tamo estaba atónita, no podía creer que Kira le hubiese dicho hazla gritar de placer, ¿en qué estaba pensando Kira? Como si fuera poco era una orden…, pero aprender a disfrutar del placer, no parecía tan malo, además no podría volverse a enamorar, pues su corazón ya estaba roto…

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Ren miró a Tamao, y se culpó a sí mismo, estaba loco, sí, estaba loco, y además pedirle consejo a Basón fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, porque Basón en vez hacerle entrar a razón, cómo pensó que haría se puso completamente de acuerdo con la Gran Suprema Sacerdotisa y acabó convenciéndole.

-...Las órdenes de la sacerdotisa son órdenes-dijo Tamao resuelta.

-…Un momento ¿hablas en serio?-preguntó Ren asombrado y sin saber por qué muy molesto.

-La señorita Kira tiene razón, no podré enamorarme nunca por lo tanto, no hay razón para rebelarme contra ella-dijo Tamao muy seria.

…..

-Desde ahora seamos muy buenos amantes, mi fiel esposo Tao Ren-dijo Tamao inclinándose ante él.

**Damas y caballeros, desde el próximo capítulo empezará a haber lemon, en algunos capítulos no tanto como en otros, pero sí habrá, si no os gusta el lemon os sugiero que no lo lean.**


	14. Tomando la iniciativa

_Tomando la iniciativa_

-Nee-san, ¿En serio está bien que esos dos sean amantes?-preguntó Anna con preocupación, mientras le peinaba el cabello a Hanako.

-Tal vez no, Tal vez sí, siempre hay cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades en toda decisión que cualquier ser pensante tome, funcione o no funcione-repuso Kira mirando al cielo desde la ventana de la residencia del templo sagrado.

-Anaki ¿Cuál es la apuesta?-preguntó Hanako mientras Anna le hacía un hermoso moño.

-¿Apuesta?-preguntaron ambas.

-¿Ara? ¿Me equivoqué? Pensé que tenías una apuesta con Aniki-repuso Hanako asombrada.

De inmediato Anna miró a Kira y se dio cuenta que Hanako tenía razón, Kira estaba vistiéndose de forma normal, salía con regularidad, paseaba por el mundo, y solamente hacía eso cuando tenía alguna apuesta con Hao.

Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-¿Cuál es la apuesta esta vez?-quiso saber Anna.

-Eso hermanitas mías, es un secreto-respondió Kira con una sonrisa pícara.

-…..Anaki, aprovechando que estás de buen humor-dijo de repente Hanako.

-¿Sí mi querida hermanita?-preguntó Kira sin sospechar que Lyserg ya había tomado la iniciativa.

-Lyserg-dono me preguntó si quería ir al cine con él ¿Puedo?-preguntó Hanako inocentemente.

Un silencio muy profundo se hizo entre ellas, pues ninguna de las dos quería perder a su hermana menor, sin embargo decirle que no, la haría muy triste, pues Lyserg debía ser su primer contacto masculino.

Lo bueno y lo malo de Hanako: es muy, pero muy inocente.

-Claro que puedes, mi querida Hanako-dijo de repente Kira.

-¡Nee-san, me opo…!

-Es más ¿Qué tal si llevas a Tamao y a Ren? Estoy segura que aceptarán con gusto-agregó Kira con una sonrisa.

Anna lo entendió y se quedó muy satisfecha.

Kira no quería poner a Hanako poner triste, pero tampoco podía lanzarla a la realidad de los hombres, así que encontró una solución perfecta…

-Me niego-repuso Hanako rápidamente, asombrando a las dos mujeres.

-¡Hanako! ¡Estás oponien…!

-No me opuesto a nada, nee-sama, Anaki me preguntó si quería llevarlos y la respuesta es un no-fue la explicación de Hanako.

-Hanako, sigo…

-Onee-sama, Anaki, Hanako las ama con todo mi corazón y sabe perfectamente que amáis de la misma manera a Hanako, pero ya es tiempo de que Hanako aprenda a ver cómo es este mundo, así que a Hanako le gustaría que dejaran de proteger de esta manera, además Hanako ya tiene suficiente protección sin vosotras- respondió Hanako suavemente, mirando el espejo de atrás- ¿No es así Aniki?

-jujujuju-se escuchó una risita masculina, y Hanako sonrió.

-Ah… aparentemente, mi Hao no te dejará en paz-suspiró Kira-quizás tengas razón ya estás protegida por Hao y nuestra protección puede resultar innecesaria y hasta molestosa.

-Anaki, muchas gracias-dijo Hanako inclinándose.

**Mientras que en el otro lado del mundo…**

-Así que amantes-dijo Ren tomando un trago del licor más fuerte que Ryuu tenía para ofrecer.

…. ¡¿EN QUE CUERNOS ESTA PENSANDO ESA MUJER?-Se descontroló por una vez Manta sin poder creer lo que oía.

-A fe mía que esa mujer es aventurera-dijo Chocolove sin poder encontrar más palabras para su expresar su asombro.

-….. ¿Cómo es que Tamao y las demás pueden aceptar tan fácilmente sus órdenes?-preguntó Yoh sabiendo que era la pregunta jamás sabrían la respuesta.

-Tan fácil no, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer en contra de su Majestad? –dijo una voz deprimida al lado.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Kyouyama Kei deprimido con un vaso de de whisky en la mano, si se pudieran ver sus ojos, podríamos dar una detallada descripción de su rostro, sin embargo como tiene una veda, deberemos conformarnos con saber que todo su cuerpo está expresando agonía.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-quiso saber de mal humor Ren.

-ah… qué afortunados aquellos que no rompieron ninguna promesa-dijo melancólicamente Kei y eso hizo sentir mal a Ren porque si no hubiese sido su sarcasmo, Kei nunca hubiera tenido que dar el CD.

-Bueno, si vas a deprimirte, hazlo en grande-dijo bromeando HoroHoro sin darse cuenta que acaba de desencadenar el infierno.

¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya que no soy bueno, ni siquiera para mantener una simple promesa, tengo que ser capaz de deprimir como su Majestad manda!- gritó enfurecido Kei- Voy a beber todo lo que me apetezca, hasta que este inútil cerebro mío deje de respirar.

-¡Hey! ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! ¡Sólo bromeaba!-trató de explicarse HoroHoro.

-No entendéis HoroHoro-dono, que yo un simple muchacho que fue tirado a las calles, ser recogido por un grupo privilegiado, y haber traicionado esa confianza ¡No merezco ni siquiera estos ojos! ¡Cantinero, deme otra botella!-dijo Kei a un asustado Ryuu que le sirvió.

-…..Te acompaño-dijo calmadamente Lyserg, luego de pensarlo bien dos veces.

-Si queréis ganar puntos, lamento decepcionarlos Lyserg-dono, a quien tenéis que ganar es a su majestad, el rey Hao-declaró Kei de inmediato sirviéndose otro vaso.

-¿Por qué querría Lyserg ganar puntos?-quiso saber HoroHoro.

-Eh… no es…-trató de escapar Lyserg-

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabéis? Pensé que sabían, Lyserg-dono tiene una cita con Hanako-ojousama-dijo Kei haciendo música con el vaso.

Silencio total, ni siquiera se podía oír los demás sonidos en el salón, Lyserg estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Lyserg ¿Te importaría explicarme qué significa esto?-quiso saber Ren lleno de ira.

-No…. no es ningún delito invitar a salir a una chica al cine ¿Verdad Ren?-dijo amablemente Lyserg sintiéndose, sin embargo nervioso.

-Ningún delito, es más hasta haríamos una pequeña fiesta porque te interesa finalmente una chica, pero ¿Por qué la hermana menor de esa mujer?

-Bueno, me parece un alma de Dios-respondió Lyserg.

-Basta Ren-dijo Yoh- entiendo perfectamente que tengas rencores contra Kyouyama Kira, sin embargo eso no te da derecho a recriminar a Lyserg de salir con su hermana menor.

-Pero…-quiso protestar Ren.

-No te preocupes Ren- replicó Manta- Lyserg invitó a la menor es decir a Hanako, es muy inocente, ella fue la que nos dio la información de por qué Tamao tenía el corazón roto.

- ….. Bueno si es así no tengo nada más que decir dijo resignado Ren.

- ¿Por cierto por qué Hanako? Ella se parece demasiado a Hao-quiso saber Chocolove.

-Físicamente es muy parecida a Hao, sin embargo… bueno como podría explicarles, ella es muy….-pensó Lyserg pensando en la palabra correcta.

-¿Ingenua?-trató de ayudar Manta.

-No ¡Cute!-dijo Lyserg.

Un silencio, mientras Ryuu y Manta trataban de contener la risa, al conocer este nuevo aspecto de Lyserg, mientras que a los demás les pareció algo sobrenatural.

¿Cute?

¿En qué estaba pensando Lyserg? ¿Cute? El significado de esa palabra era linda, pero…

-Bienvenido a casa-se escuchó la voz de Tamao.

-….estoy en casa-dijo Ren sin ningún ánimo y siguiendo la voz que se encontró en la sala de estar leyendo un libro.

Tamao vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sin medias y por supuesto sin pantuflas, Ren no sabía por qué, pero parecía que a Tamao le gustaba caminar sin zapatos ni medias, con sus pies desnudos.

-Tamao levántate-dijo de repente Ren mirándola.

-¿Eh?-preguntó desconcertada Tamao.

-Por favor levántate

-…

Tamao se levantó sin entender más o menos lo que Ren quería, pero parecía ser importante.

-Ponte delante de mí por favor-dijo Ren. Tamao se puso delante de él, sin entender que querría.

Ahora date la vuelta-dijo Ren sin entender que quería hacer él con ella. Tamao obedeció una vez más.

Lo sintió, sintió como repente la mano de Ren la jalaba hacia él.

¡Ren!-gritó sorprendida Tamao.

-Silencio-susurró Ren en su oreja.

Tamao se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba, pero podía sentir como la electricidad en su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirla, de manera lenta, pero inexorable….


	15. Charlando y sintiendo

_Charlando y Sintiendo_

-¿Ren?-preguntó Tamao con la esperanza de obtener respuesta, pero no la obtuvo.

Estaba sentada en las rodillas de Ren, uno de los brazos de Ren rodeaba su cuello, Tamao no entendía esa nueva reacción de él, sin embargo la electricidad en su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse y eso no le gustaba, sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, en realidad lo que iba a empezar.

Esa electricidad era sólo el inicio de una sensación.

Emoción o Sentimiento.

Emoción o Sentimiento.

No quiero…

Duele….

Duele….

No me dejaré llevar….

No permitiré que esta sensación se vuelva una emoción….

Porque si lo permito…

Esta sensación…

Sensación…

Se volverá una emoción…

Y una vez que se vuelva una emoción….

Se volverá a lo que más me aterra….

Un sentimiento.

Tamao trato de tranquilizarse, no debía haber problema, hoy en día son comunes las relación que solamente se centra en lo físico como decía Kira.

Pero no podía evitar sentir pánico, tenía más miedo de lo que sus sensaciones pudieran llegar a convertirse, y bien sabía que cualquier sensación por leve que sea, puede convertirse en algo más fuerte.

Tamao, tranquila, tómatelo con calma, me estás poniendo nervioso-escuchó la voz de Ren en su oreja.

-….. Lo siento, pero es…-trató de explicarse Tamao.

-Lo sé es tu primera vez, ¿Verdad? Sin embargo si sigues así, me temo que tendré que forzarte a concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo, detesto las distracciones-le dijo Ren cuya voz sonó algo amenazadora.

Tamao se relajó, cosa que desconcertó a ambos.

Pero la razón es simple:

Ren estaba siendo de todo excepto romántico y eso era lo más importante, no había forma que se enamorara de alguien con tendencia a ser violento.

Mientras tanto Ren no tenía idea de por qué reaccionó así, pero el hecho de que Tamao lo aceptara sin ninguna objeción lo asombró aún más….

Quizás la Gran Sacerdotisa era diez mil veces más atemorizante de lo qué él alguna vez imaginó.

Lentamente, para evitar que otra vez se asustara, se acercó a su oreja y la mordió con toda la suavidad que pudo.

Tamao sintió un escalofrió, y sintió que la oreja le ardía, se sintió extraña, y lo único que pudo pensar fue ¿Esto es normal?

Lo más probable era que sí, al fin y al cabo lo único que había experimentado en su relación con Nichrome, eran simples besos.

Pero en esta relación que iba a ser más apasionado que el ardor de los mismos volcanes, era probable incluso que aunque saliera lastimada, lo disfrutaría al cien por ciento.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Kira miró el cielo estrellado, había sido un día bastante extraño, había salido el sol todo el día, el viento no había sido tan frío, cosa rara en un lugar donde nadie que no sean osos polares podían vivir (en teoría, porque ellas vivían ahí desde que Kira tomó el poder de su familia)

-Vaya, vaya bueno, qué excelente clima tenemos, me preguntó que estará pasando-dijo Kira burlonamente.

Verano y lago, la noche estaba realmente joven…

¡Ju! ¡Ju! ¡Ju!

Kira se quito el kimono.

El kimono se deslizo suavemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y por un momento tuvo una apariencia de diosa.

Ese cuerpo realmente parecía esculpido ¡Oh, mi dios! Oh perdón quise decir ¡Oh, mi Hao!

Esas curvas, y esos pechos que parecían ser maternales, y cuando se soltó el cabello, se la veía más atractiva aún.

Se sumergió lentamente en el lago, para poderse dar un baño.

A pesar de que ya podían vivir en la civilización, Kira se negaba a hacerlo, porque no era momento todavía, sólo iría cuando lo que tenía que hacer ahí se terminara…

-Vaya, vaya parece que la privacidad para ti es una palabra desconocida ¿no?-dijo en tono burlón Kira.

-Es difícil dar privacidad cuando todos me están rezando para solucionarles sus problemas-replicó en el mismo tono Hao mirando su silueta mojada.

-¿Te parece? Me parece extraño, sin embargo que Dios se haya la molestia de venir a una de sus servidoras cuando esta no le reza en lo absoluto-repuso Kira sin inmutarse a que él la vea todo.

-…. ¿Estás tratando de reprocharme?-le preguntó Hao sin poder evitar que esa sensación lo embarga por completo.

-¿Debería? Estoy en realidad muy feliz que su divinidad haya venido a verme, eso me embarga de profundo placer-le explicó Kira mirando la luna.

-Basta…cualquiera diría que estás tratando de seducirme al no cu…-quiso acusarla Hao.

-¿De qué me sirve taparme ante el hombre que me vio todo durante… mil años?-interrumpió Kira mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-… Es cierto que fuiste mi esposa durante las dos veces que reencarné, sin embargo eso no significa que este acostumbrado...

-¿A verme desnuda? Oh vamos, su majestad ¿Debemos recordar quién tomó la iniciativa?-preguntó burlona Kira y pícara.

-…Me preguntó si eso es una invitación-replicó Hao con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ara… ¿Quiere comprobarlo?, le aseguro que mi cuerpo no miente-replicó sonriente Kira.

-….quizás en otra ocasión-dijo Hao sabiéndose derrotado y avergonzado.

-Bueno…

-Espera…. ¿Está bien que Hanako salga con Lyserg? Siento que no es debido…-quiso discutir Hao.

-… ¿Quieres prohibirle que lo haga? Entonces hazlo, no esperes a que yo lo haga Hao-le repuso Kira restándole importancia y poniéndose su kimono otra vez.

….. Sabes que Hanako se preguntaría por qué de….

-Lo sé, pero sé valiente, no puede ser que nuestro rey le tema a prohibir a una de sus súbditas que no ve a uno de sus más importantes caballeros-se burló Kira y terminando de ponerse su kimono.

-…Tienes razón-le respondió Hao mirando al cielo- por cierto ¿Por qué le ordenaste a Tamao a hacer tal cosa?

-Porque es hora de que aprenda a vivir su vida y porque quiero divertirme- respondió Kira con una sonrisa pícara.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

-…R….Ren…. –jadeó Tamao, sin poder creer que existía tal placer en este mundo por no decir universo.

- Silencio Tamao no me compliques las cosas-replicó Ren escondiendo su rostro en los pechos de Tamao y deslizando su mano sobre la pierna de Tamao.

-¡Aaaaaah!-se retorció Tamao de placer, al sentir su mano sobre su entrepierna.

Todo había empezado a ser tan confuso, luego de que Ren le mordiera la oreja, ambos cayeron suavemente sobre el sofá, mientras Ren recorría con su lengua desde la oreja hasta su cuello, Tamao se sonrojó, trató de hablarle que no estaba acostumbrada y él la besó, Ren trató de introducir su lengua, pero Tamao sin querer lo mordió sorprendida.

-….

-¡Perdón Ren, lo siento, te juro que fue un accidente!-le pidió disculpas Tamao realmente arrepentida.

-… ¿Nunca has besado?-le preguntó Ren mirándola.

-… ¿Qué clase de beso es cuando te meten la lengua?-preguntó Tamao.

-Uno normal-fue la respuesta de Ren.

Tamao se quedó muda ante esa respuesta ¿realmente eso era un beso normal? ¿De amantes? Con Nichrome jamás había experimentado algo así.

-Parece que tengo mucho que enseñarte ¿No?-susurró Ren a su oído.

-… Lo siento tanto…-dijo Tamao ruborizada, y a Ren eso le pareció…

"Cute"

Esa era la palabra correcta

Estando en el sofá, en la cual Tamao tenía su vestido bajado hasta la cintura, su sostén… roto, vamos a ser sinceros roto, ese rostro que estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras ese ojos le miraban de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo algo de ternura…

-Dejémoslo para otro día-dijo Ren levantándose.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tamao sorprendida.

-Mañana yo tengo trabajo y tú tienes que hacer unas fotografías ¿No? Sería mal hacerlas teniendo marcas en tu cuello- le dijo Ren arreglándose la camisa.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tamao con la cabeza un poco gacha y arreglándose.

-Buenas Noches Tamao-le dijo Ren.

-Bu…Buenas Noches-repuso Tamao sorprendida y yéndose a su cuarto.

Ren entró a su cuarto y tuvo que bañarse de inmediato con agua fría, parecía milenios desde la última vez que deseó una mujer con esa intensidad…

Pero no podía dejarse llevar así por así, de lo contrario Dios sabe lo que Kira le haría…


	16. La Cita

_La Cita_

_Los recuerdos que alguna vez fueron míos…_

_Ya no lo son ni lo serán nunca más…_

_Un recuerdo es la maldición o la bendición…_

_Pero el no recordarlos es el peor dolor que existe…_

_Porque los recuerdos son la prueba de que existimos…_

_Son la prueba de que estamos vivos…_

_Son la prueba de que algún modo u otro vivimos entre la gente…_

Mary se despertó cuando los rayos del sol la tocaron, cuando se levantó sintió muchísimo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Señorita?-escuchó una voz cascada.

Mary miró y se encontró con una anciana de ojos oscuros, que se movía con la ayuda de un bastón.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó la anciana

-Señora, permíta… ¡ah!-se quejó Mary ante el dolor que sentía.

-Señorita por favor recuéstese, a pesar de mi edad y de mis huesos viejísimos, no son nada comparado con el dolor que usted posee-repuso la anciana acercándose a ella y obligándola a recostarla.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Mary recostada y sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Está usted en Norteamérica, fue un milagro que haya salido con vida, luego del gran terremoto-replicó la anciana que ya no oía muy bien y creyó que le preguntaba ¿donde país?-en fin querida, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo te cuidaré hasta que te sanes.

-….. Muchas gracias….-dijo Mary.

-Señorita antes de que se duerma ¿Cómo te llamas hija mía?-preguntó la señora anciana.

-Yo…me llamo…Mary-dijo Mary dándose cuenta que aparte de eso no se acordaba de nada más.

-No te preocupes Mary, yo te cuidaré hasta que te recuperes

-Gracias señora-replicó Mary antes de dormir.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Hanako esperaba a Lyserg en la fuente, pero Lyserg a pesar de haber llegado justo a tiempo ni un más ni un minutos menos no la encontraba, cuando decidió llamarla.

-¿Hanako?

-¿Sí Lyserg-dono?-escuchó justo una voz detrás de él.

Lyserg se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una versión de Hanako tan desconocida que literalmente se perdió.

Hanako vestía un vestido largo color crema, le deja un escote no muy generoso, pero lo suficiente para que uno se dé cuenta que era mujer (recuerde que Hanako y Hao se parecen tanto que Lyserg pensó al principio que era Hao) unos aretes de la aldea Apache, su cabello suelto, un collar con cruz.

-Lyserg-dono, ¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó Hanako con una sonrisa.

-…Sí-le dijo Lyserg sin poder evitar pensar que se la veía muy sensual.

Mientras caminaban Lyserg se maldijo, la veía muy tímida, pero tenía que olvidarse que era la hermana menor de las dos mujeres más sensuales de la historia, así que obviamente le ayudaron a prepararse.

-Lyserg-dono ¿Qué película deberíamos ver?-le preguntó Hanako mirándolo dulcemente.

-Yo invité, así que escoge la que quieras-le replicó Lyserg evitándole la mirada.

Hanako escogió la película: "Piratas del Caribe" Navegando aguas Misteriosas, Hanako compró las palomitas y los refrescos y vieron la película, Hanako se moría de risa (Literalmente) Lyserg casi tuvo que llamar a Fausto cuando terminó la película, porque Hanako no podía parar, cuando finalmente se calmó, le corrían lágrimas de la alegría.

Lyserg no supo por qué, pero se sintió aliviado.

-Ah… qué felicidad Hanako la pasó de bien-suspiró Hanako de alegría.

-Te... te reíste bastante, me asustaste, aunque la película era bastante divertida-dijo Lyserg-

-…. ¿Te disgusta esa parte de Hanako?-le preguntó Hanako mirándolo.

-No, la verdad me gusta mucho Hanako, esa parte tuya me parece muy atractiva-le dijo Lyserg.

Hanako le miró dos segundos en los cuales después de eso se puso colorada hasta sus orejas.

-A nadie que no sea parte de la familia le gusta mucho esta cualidad mía-replicó Hanako muy sonriente- Hanako está feliz, muy feliz que a Lyserg-dono le guste esta cualidad mía.

-Me gusta mucho esa cualidad tuya Hanako, me gusta más de lo que tú crees.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Hanako sonriendo aunque estaba rojísima.

Lyserg le pareció tan linda, pero tan linda que no pudo contenerse más, tomó el rostro de Hanako con sus dos manos, y le dio un ligero beso en su boca.

-Lyserg-dono-dijo Hanako sorprendidísima y paralizada.

-….Lo siento Hanako no pude contenerme-le dije Lyserg dándose la vuelta y yéndose avergonzado de dejarse.

Lyserg se alejó cinco calles, cuando Morphy empezó a jalarle su hombro, Lyserg quiso saber por qué parecía tan agitada cuando escuchó unos pasos a una velocidad rápida, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una Hanako corriendo hacia a él.

Lyserg nunca supo por qué en ese momento también corrió alejándose de ella.

-¡Lyserg-dono! ¡Espere por favor!-le gritó.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?-le respondió Lyserg olvidando la causa de su persecución.

-¡Por qué te estás escapando de mí! ¡Lyserg-dono si hay algo que he hecho para ofenderlo sólo dígamelo!-le gritaba Hanako.

-¡No lo entenderías ni aunque vivieras mil años!-le dijo Lyserg y utilizando el poder del fuego logró alejarse más de ella.

Primer Error:

Fue decirle a Hanako que no lo entendería ni aún si viviera mil años.

Segundo Error:

Que aún si usara sus poderes, Hanako es una shaman.

Tercer Error:

¿Quién le enseñó a pelear?

…..

¡Lyserg-dono! ¡No se atreva a subestimar a Kyouyama Hanako!-gritó Hanako, se quitó el vestido y se pudo ver que estaba en shorts, en polera corta, se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo y entonces…

-¡Ah! ¡Es la reina de la sangre fresca!-gritó un muchacho.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Lyserg asombrado.

-¡Lyserg-dono, yo fui entrenada, nada más ni nada menos que por mis hermanas mayores! ¡Por lo tanto cuando quiero algo nadie puede detenerme!-le gritó Hanako persiguiéndole ahora a la velocidad luz.

¡kyu!-Lyserg asombrado de su velocidad, que Hanako lo agarró.

Se cayeron al suelo, Lyserg se sentía avergonzado, por ser atrapado en fraganti….


	17. La Cita II

_La cita Parte II_

-Hanako…-fue lo único que Lyserg que llegó a pronunciar porque estaba muy sorprendido de la velocidad y la fuerza que Hanako empleó para alcanzarlo y lanzarlo al suelo, Hanako le miraba muy seria, parecía una profesora que había encontrado a su estudiante en un bar en pleno día.

-Lyserg-dono, no se resista-dijo de repente Hanako acercando los dedos largos y finos de su mano pasando por el rostro de Lyserg, él se asombró aún más.- Hanako no es feliz, si Lyserg-dono se esconde de ella… ¿Hanako hizo algo que molestó a Lyserg-dono?-preguntó con tristeza Hanako.

-… ¡Te equivocas! ¡Es sólo que... no era mi intención besarte!-fue la respuesta de Lyserg, que no tenía idea de cómo salirse de esta.

-… ¿A Lyserg-dono, le molesta que me haya besado sin mi permiso?-preguntó Hanako asombrada.

-…. ¡Es normal!-gritó él desesperado, mirándole sorprendido.

Hanako le miró por unos segundos, entonces para desconcierto de Lyserg, le agarró de ambas muñecas como para someterlo (para darse una mejor idea, imagínense a un chico sometiendo a una chica en el suelo, pero de manera amable, sólo que al revés) y entonces Hanako le besó.

En ese momento Lyserg sintió que el mundo se paralizó y el tiempo murió ahí mismo, los labios de Hanako eran cálidos, más cálidos de lo que pudo apreciar en ese rápido beso, que ni siquiera sabía si se califica si era beso.

Cuando Hanako se incorporó, Lyserg por poco le pide más, pero logró controlarse, y vio que Hanako le sonreía.

-Estamos a mano.-le dijo suavemente.

-... ¿A mano?-preguntó Lyserg desconcertado, viendo que ella le soltaba sus muñecas.

-Lyserg-dono besó a Hanako sin permiso, ahora Hanako besó a Lyserg-dono sin permiso, estamos a mano ¿No es así?-dijo Hanako mostrándole una bella sonrisa.

Lyserg no supo por qué, pero esa manera de pensar lo molestó un poco, ¿Es que no le habían enseñado que los besos son sagrados…?

Un momento, reflexionó, Hanako fue educada por una mujer que le ordenó a una de subordinadas que haga el amor con un extraño, así que pensándolo bien, quizás su educación no era exactamente "normal".

-Lyserg-dono… a Hanako le gusta mucho Lyserg-dono, así que si Lyserg-dono besa a Hanako, entonces está bien-susurró suavemente Hanako sonriendo.

-¿Y si fuera otra persona?-quiso saber Lyserg.

-Lo torturo-respondió sin vacilación Hanako sin dejar de sonreír.

Lyserg la miró y sin poder contenerse más, se mató de risa, mientras Hanako se levantaba de él (Una imagen muy erótica, si hubiesen estado en una sola habitación, pero como están en plena calle, donde la gente lo está mirando, era más bien ridícula)

Hanako no parecía estar incómoda con su risa, más bien lo observaba contenta.

-Me alegra que yo te guste entonces-repuso Lyserg-cuando se calmó.

-Me gusta mucho, Lyserg-dono, ¡Muchísimo!-dijo alegremente Hanako sonriéndole.

¡Oh! Dios, realmente qué atractiva.

Lyserg no se había dado cuenta, debido a su vergüenza y a sus intentos frustrados de escapar, pero ahora que la veía con más detenimiento…

Hanako sin su vestido (se lo quitó para perseguirlo) estaba en top y en short, de color café, y su cabello amarrado, en otras posiciones no hubiese resultado tan atractivo, pero ahora…

Que estaba en esa posición… se la veía tan sensual, que Lyserg sintió que perdía el aliento durante esos momentos, como si lo hiciese a propósito, Hanako se acercó más, preocupada y él los volvió a ver de cerca… esos dulces y cálidos labios para preguntarle si sentía bien.

-… sí, solo que… la carrera me agotó-dijo rápidamente Lyserg.

-Ya veo-dijo Hanako aliviada, se levantó y ofreció su mano a Lyserg- ¿Vamos?

-…-Lyserg no encontró palabras, mientras tomaba la mano de Hanako, era como si Hanako fue la dominante…¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito? Pensó Lyserg o ¿Será que todas las mujeres que han sido educadas por Kira Kyouyama son inconscientemente dominantes a su modo?- Hanako permíteme llevarte a tu casa.

-Lyserg-dono está cansado, por lo tanto Hanako debe llevarlo a casa-susurró Hanako mirándolo con un poquito de reproche.

-Pero…-trató de quejarse Lyserg, pero Hanako le puso un dedo en su boca.

-Cuando Lyserg-dono se sienta mucho mejor, Hanako lo permitirá, pero ahora que Lyserg-dono está cansado, Hanako ¡No lo permitirá!-pronunció Hanako claramente mirándolo a los ojos.

-… está bien-dijo a regañadientes Lyserg, mientras Hanako lo miraba con dulzura, pero entonces se acercaron dos tipos emocionados a Hanako.

-Disculpa ¿Eres tú Kyouyama Hanako?

-Sí, lo soy-afirmó Hanako un poco sorprendida.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves? es nada más ni nada menos que la reina de sangre fresca-le dijo el muchacho al otro muchacho excitado.

Hanako se ruborizó y se apartó de ellos, aparentemente no le agradaba ese título.

-¿La reina de sangre fresca?-preguntó Lyserg sin entender.

-¡La luchadora más sangrienta del mundo!-dijo entusiasmado uno de los muchachos emocionado al verla y sacando lo que parecía una cámara.

-Suficiente muchachos, o me temo que tendré que destrozar esa cámara-dijo de inmediato Lyserg sintiéndose molesto.

-…-los chicos quisieron protestar, pero al verlo serio se callaron.

-Vamos, Hanako-susurró Lyserg tratando de calmarse.

Hanako lo siguió, pero ni bien dio un par de pasos se paró muy sorprendida mirando a una tienda. Lyserg quiso ver de qué se trataba y la vio…

-Anna-san…..


	18. El Pedido

_El pedido_

Anna Kyouyama estaba en kimono, de color rosado cuyo estampado era el árbol de cerezo, pero de color morado, su pelo recogido como en un moño, cuyo ornamento era una rosa roja gigante, se la veía muy bella.

Salía de una tienda de vinos acompañada por un hombre muy alto, cuyo cabello era rubio limón, y ojos azules, y hablando seriamente, parecía que Anna estaba furiosa y el hombre se disculpaba continuamente, Lyserg de ningún modo quería interrumpirlos, pero Hanako no cumplió sus deseos.

-¡Onee-sama!-la llamó, Anna miró y sonrió, mientras que el hombre al ver Hanako pareció muy relajado-

-Hanako ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Anna, mientras Hanako se le acercaba.

-Fui a ver una película con Lyserg-dono-respondió Hanako y para alivio de Lyserg, Hanako no mencionó ninguna de las "circunstancias"- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Ah! Lo siento, Hanako se olvidó de saludarle Marco-san.

-No se preocupe, en realidad yo ya me iba, hasta luego Hanako, Lyserg-dono o quizás ¿Debería llamarlo Lyserg-sama?-preguntó el hombre y Lyserg cayó en la cuenta de qué Marcos era.

-¡Marcos!-dijo contento de verlo otra vez, pero asombrado de que le tuviese a Anna un respeto rayano en miedo.- ¿qué haces acá?

- ¿Are? Lyserg-dono ¿usted no lo sabe?-preguntó Hanako muy sorprendida.

-¿Saber qué?-quiso saber Lyserg.

-Marcos-san es el editor de de Onee-sama-dijo Hanako mirándolo muy extrañada.

-No sabía que Anna-san fuera escritora-dijo Lyserg muy sorprendido.

-No lo soy-repuso Anna- soy mangaka de shoujo.

Por un momento Lyserg pensó que la tierra se había detenido, y que el universo cesó de expandirse, pero ese momento no le duró la eternidad, porque Anna le interrumpió:

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi trabajo?-preguntó burlonamente.

- En lo absoluto Anna-san, es simplemente…-trató de decir Lyserg.

-¿Inesperado?-ayudó Marcos.

-Algo por el estilo ¿Cuál es tu sobrenombre?-preguntó Lyserg, tratando de escaparse con esa pregunta, pues pensó que Anna no sería muy popular.

- Ai Himemiya-respondió Anna.

Lyserg no tenía palabras, se había quedado mudo, por primera vez desde que empezó su carrera como detective.

Ai Himemiya era una de las mangakas más populares que existían en Japón, era tan popular que sus obras salían en Europa y Estados Unidos, incluso salían en Sudamérica, porque sus obras eran casi como las obras literarias, ponía desde lo sobrenatural hasta lo más cómico.

-…..-

-¿Inesperado?-preguntó Anna, pero esta vez seria.

- Onee-sama ¡No seas mala! Hanako está segura que Lyserg-dono está tan asombrado de encontrarse con una artista tan famosa que no encuentra palabras ¿Verdad?-ayudó Hanako mientras miraba el rostro de Lyserg, y este asintió.-Sin embargo Onee-sama ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?

¡Dios mío! ¡Esa es valentía total! Pensaron al mismo tiempo Lyserg y Marcos, por que el aura de Anna se tornaba de un bello, pero peligroso color negro-violeta, símbolo de ira total, que misteriosamente se torno blanco y amarillo.

-Quieren que dibuje un manga erótico.

…¡¿HA?

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

En otro extremo del planeta, por no decir del universo (esto es mentira, pero pensé que le daría un tono más trágico ^_^) mejor dicho en otro lado de Japón, estaba la cantante más famosa de baladas, estaba planchando ropa (esto es en serio, realmente ¿A qué clase de cantante que puede darse el lujo de contratar una empleada hace eso? Una que fue torturada por una mujer muy maligna X_X)

Cuando escuchó el timbre, y fue abrir para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con Matilda Matisse.

-…

-Hola Tamao-san-dijo Matilda Matisse sonriendo.

-Hola… Matisse-san-dijo con precaución Tamao.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes cómo me gusta que me llamen!- dijo enojada Matilda.

- Perdón Matti-dijo Tamao más tranquila.

-Qué tal hace tiempo que no te veo, Tamao-chan- dijo Matti pasando como si la casa fuese suya.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-trató de zanjarla Tamao, pero fue inútil.

Matilda Matisse una de las Hanagumi, la mediana para ser más exacta, luego de haberse reformado en la casa Kyouyama, era la manager de Tamao, ella fue reclutada no por Kira Kyouyama como era uno de suponer, sino por la mismísima Kyouyama Anna.

Matilda se sentó en el sofá y miró a Tamao como esperando a que sentara con ella, Tamao suspiró y se sentó al lado de Matilda.

-Buenas y malas noticias-dijo Matilda.

- ¿Hay buenas?-se sorprendió Tamao, que esperaba solamente malas noticias.

-Las malas es como esperabas se redujeron un 35% de tus fans masculino al enterarse de tu matrimonio- dijo dramáticamente Matilda, Tamao suspiró resignada- la buena es que el director Yamashito Kaede te ha ofrecido el papel principal de su nueva película.

-… ¿perdón?-preguntó muy sorprendida Tamao

Yamashito Kaede más conocido como "El cuervo blanco", un director por hacer de sus películas "negrísimas" con cierto carisma y esperanza que era muy complicado de hacer en pocas un director muy popular y querido.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Tamao perpleja de que un director tan popular como exigente la haya escogido.

-Te seré sincera, quería escogerte desde hace un buen tiempo, pero desgraciadamente había inconvenientes-repuso Matilda mirándola divertida.

-¿Inconvenientes?-preguntó Tamao sin entenderlo bien del todo.

-Tamao ¿No lo entiendes? Perdiste tú título de artista pura-repuso Matilda con sorna.

Tamao la miró dos minutos, tiempo que tardó en comprender, tiempo que tardó en desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, un muy enojado Ren Tao la miraba desde la silla.

Retrocedió de inmediato hasta la pared.

-Finalmente despertaste bella durmiente, tanto soñabas que finalmente se hizo realidad ¿No? -dijo Ren bastante sarcástico.

-La noticia fue tal que no hubo otra salida-repuso Tamao tratando de que no le afecte.

-¡Ah! O sea que la emoción te traicionó ¿No?-dijo Ren que parecía que las palabras de Tamao le sacaban de quicio.

- ¿De qué hablas?... lo único que sé es que me desmayé luego de Matilda me dijo que iba a ser escogida por Yamashito Kaede, Matilda no llegó a explicar el por qué de su decisión.- se apresuró en aclarar Tamao antes de que llegase un malentendido.

-Aparentemente el director ya quería escogerte desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no quería arruinar tu título de artista pura-dijo sarcásticamente Ren- pero ahora que estás casada, piensa que ya no es necesario, ya que su nueva película requiere ciertas escenas no aptas para vírgenes- terminó de explicar Ren.

Tamao se desplomó en su cama, ¡Dios mío! Era cierto que le hubiese gustado participar ahí, pero no como la actriz principal, porque como dije antes, las películas de ese sujeto son bastante turbias.

-Me enfada mucho que te haya pedido algo así-dijo Ren.

-¿Te molesta si lo hago?-preguntó Tamao, pero su pregunta era más bien hacia Kira.

-No, si lo hacemos antes-dijo Ren poniéndose delante de ella.

-…... ¿Ha?

-Sois mi mujer Tamao, no permitiré que nadie que no sea yo sea tu primera vez…


	19. Sensaciones y Acciones

_Sensaciones y Acciones_

Tamao no tenía idea, ni siquiera la posibilidad de una idea de cómo sentirse en una situación donde Ren Tao la tenía en contra de la cama.

Pero de algo estaba segura, lo que había empezado hace un par de días, lo iban a terminar esa misma noche pasara lo que pasara.

¿Estaría preparada para una situación como esa?

No, se estaba preguntando la pregunta equivocada, ¿Estaría preparada para sufrir el castigo de Kira-sama?

No, no estaba preparada todavía para sufrir un castigo de Kira-sama, así que debía encontrar un modo para sentirse cómoda con esa situación.

…

¡¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¡Era imposible sentirte cómoda en una situación como esa! ¡Pero estaba también el castigo de Kira-sama!

Tamao no sabía qué hacer, pero Ren suavemente le mordió la oreja.

Como si Ren hubiese utilizado un encantamiento, Tamao se calmó, no por completo, pero lo suficiente para no ahogarse en sus pensamientos y que le diera un ataque cardíaco.

-Lo lamento-dijo Tamao sorprendiendo a Ren.

-¿De qué te disculpas?-quiso saber Ren.

-Por ser muy nerviosa-respondió Tamao sabiendo que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-Es natural, es tu primera vez ¿No?-susurró Ren a su oído, haciendo que Tamao se estremeciera violentamente, sonrió para sí mismo, la tenía donde quería…

- Se…Se…Sé gentil por favor-logró decir Tamao arruinando la seguridad de Ren Tao, pero no su deseo.

"Mierda" pensó Ren, mientras desvestía a Tamao, Tamao le había pedido lo único que Ren no quería que le pidiese.

Besó el cuello de Tamao con tal ternura que se sorprendió, Tamao lo abrazó…

(L)()L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

-Manga erótico eso será complicado-dijo Hanako mientras bebía su refresco en el McDonalds.

- ¿Por qué un manga erótico?-quiso saber Lyserg, mientras la miraba.

-Probablemente quieren que experimenten con eso, Onee-sama es muy popular como mangaka, pero no sigue lo común de un mangaka-respondió Hanako comiendo sus papas fritas.

-¿Lo común?-preguntó Lyserg sin entenderla.

-Puedes saber a qué mangaka pertenece un manga, con sólo mirar su dibujo o dependiendo de la trama ¿No es así?-preguntó Hanako a Lyserg.

-Sí

-Pero con Nee-sama, es distinto ella no sólo cambia drásticamente su dibujo sino también el modo de ver una historia, por eso es popular, en pocas más impredecible que el tiempo-repuso Hanako mirándole divertida.

-Sí, es un dolor de cabeza para los fans adivinar siquiera cuál es el verdadero dibujo y no una falsificación cuando compran los fans-art-suspiró Lyserg acordándose del incidente que centenares de personas se quejaron de que habían comprando falsificados.

- jejejeje-rió suavemente Hanako mientras terminaba de comer la hamburguesa.- La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada por eso, espero que Nee-sama no se estrese demasiado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría pasar?-preguntó Lyserg, sin pensar que la respuesta le shockearía aún más.

-Nee-sama es virgen de pies a cabeza.

En la cabeza de Lyserg había tal silencio, confusión y sobre todo la sensación de que había abierto una caja de pandora sin querer…

-¿¡HA!-Grito haciendo que todos en el McDonalds lo miraran extraños.

-No tienes por qué lucir tan extrañado-dijo Hanako terminando de beber su gaseosa, y fue a pedir una porción más de hamburguesa.

-¡¿Cómo que no debo estar extrañado?-quiso saber Lyserg asombrado de que Hanako pudiera decir una información tan importante de manera despreocupada.

-La gente que pretender ser sexy no siempre tiene experiencia, ya sabes los chicos que presumen de haber tenido relaciones sexuales cuando en realidad no posee, y aquellos que lo hacen, las chicas aprender a jugar más rápido que los chicos, así que son juguetes especiales-repuso Hanako dejando sin palabras a Lyserg- así que el hecho de que Nee-sama parezca sexy, peligrosa y muy experimentada no significa que lo sea, sólo porque lo aparenta.

….

¡Ta….Tal conocimiento sobre las relaciones humanas! Lyserg estaba atónito mientras Hanako comía tranquilamente la hamburguesa y atacaba las papas fritas…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuántas raciones de comida había tenido Hanako?

-Hanako-san…

-¿Uh? ¿Quiere otra porción Lyserg-dono?-preguntó Hanako tomando un sorbo de refresco.

- No es eso, pero ¿Cuántas porciones has tenido Hanako?-preguntó Lyserg.

-Cuatro porciones-respondió Hanako terminando las papas y bebiendo su gaseosa.-Tengo mucho apetito.

-Ya…ya veo-Lyserg no hubiera podido comer tantas por muy hambriento que estuviese…

-Discúlpame un segundo-dijo Hanako levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño de chicas.

Lyserg dio un suspiro, realmente Hanako no paraba de sorprenderlo…

Hanako se lavó las manos, de su cartera sacó su cepillo de dientes y se lavó los dientes, pensando: "Ok-dono consiguió que llevase mi cepillo de dientes y mi pasta dental a donde vaya… es un poco molesto, pero útil" luego, se miró otra vez al espejo y entonces lo vio:

-Nee… ¿A qué has venido Otou-sama?

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

-Ren-gimió Tamao en la cama donde estaba recostada semi-desnuda.

-Silencio, me desconcentras-susurró Ren mientras le mordía los senos suavemente.

-¡Ngh!-gimió Tamao agarrando con fuerza la manta.

Ren lo mordió con un poco más de fuerza, y Tamao gimió más fuerte.

La besó en la boca, penetrándola con su lengua, con fuerza, Tamao le respondió mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Ren y con una mano acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de Ren, cuyas manos habían estado acariciando sus pechos, pero una de ellas bajo lentamente hasta la cintura de Tamao y entró en ella.

Tamao de inmediato se puso alerta, pero Ren le lamió el cuello, y le susurró al cuello que se calmara, que quizás doliera un poco, pero que nunca más iba a volverle a doler.

Tamao se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Ren que estaban penetrando en su parte más íntima.

Placer, un poco dolor, inquietud, confusión.

Sensaciones y emociones que llenaban la mente de Tamao.

-Lo siento-escuchó que Ren le susurraba, Tamao se preguntó de que se estaba disculpando, no tardó en encontrar la respuesta.

Ren la penetró.

Tamao sintió un dolor bastante fuerte, quiso gritar que parara, pero Ren la besó impidiéndole hablar, y empezó a embestirla.

Luego de diez minutos, todo terminó.

Tamao estaba en su cama, había sentido dolor, pero si lo que Ren decía era cierto, era normal por ser su primera vez…

Era la primera vez que hacía una acción sin que los sentimientos fuertes fueran los culpables de su decisión…


	20. Extraña Petición

_Extraña Petición_

-Hanako-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Lyserg preocupado cuando luego de caminar cinco minutos, Hanako no decía ni mu.

- Hanako se encuentra bien-repuso Hanako con una débil sonrisa- Nos vemos Lyserg-dono.

-¿Eh? ¿Hanako?-dijo Lyserg y no puso bien lo que pasó, pero Hanako ya no estaba ahí.

-¡¿Hanako?

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Tamao estaba otra vez en ese bosque, pero todo estaba lleno de sangre, y el cuerpo de una criatura tirada en el piso, mientras una mujer cuyos cabellos eran dorados, pero estaban manchados de sangre.

Tamao sintió tristeza y agonía al ver la criatura muerta, pero su agonía crecía y crecía, y de repente sintió ira contra esa mujer, sintió deseos de destrozarla de influirle el mayor de los dolores, pero entonces vio como Ren Tao acariciaba el cabello de la mujer…

¡NO!

¡PUM! Tamao empezó a extrañarse, estaba empezado a soñar ese bosque con más frecuencia de lo usual, y lo más raro era que siempre soñaba con una criatura…

Se levantó.

Desde que perdió la virginidad con Ren, este la evitaba…

Según Kira, era porque Ren era un hombre con pocos escrúpulos, pero escrúpulos, así que iniciar a una virgen en los términos de "amor" y placer, debía ir en contra de escrúpulos.

-¿Quién iba a sospechar que tuviera escrúpulos?-preguntó Anna.

-Yo, por supuesto-repuso Kira divertida, y todos entendieron: hacer sufrir a un hombre era su hobby.

-Aja-repuso Anna tranquilamente y notó que Hanako no estaba muy contenta.

-Hanako ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tou-sama es un idiota, eso pasa Onee-sama-fue la iracunda respuesta de Hanako mientras arreglaba una muñeca.

-Parece que su padre se pasó de la raya-repuso Kira mientras se aplicaba una crema a sus pies.

-…Anna-ojousama ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó Kei notando que Anna estaba vestida como un militar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-quiso saber Anna.

-Está usted vestida como militar-repuso con suavidad Kei.

Anna simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró ahí.

-Debe ser difícil para una chica tan seria como Anna que no ha experimentado ni siquiera el primer beso escribir una historia erótica-suspiró de satisfacción Kira tomando una copa de sake caliente.

-….. ¿Anna-san va a hacer un manga erótico?-preguntó Tamao sorprendida.

-Sí, se lo pidieron en la editorial y está teniendo problemas, sabes que Anna es virgen.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato sobre por qué Ren Tao la evitaba cuando de repente Anna salió de su cuarto con trompazo, estaba con una blusa de manga larga negra, una falda café corta, medias largas negras, zapatos plataforma café, y un largo abrigo café, con una gorra hongo roja y salió dando un portazo.

-Me pregunto a dónde va Nee-sama-dijo Hanako.

-Vaya uno a saber, pero tengo la sensación de que encontró la solución a su problema-dijo sonriendo Kira.

Todos se quedaron callados, pues sabían que Kira era capaz de cualquier cosa para "entretenerse".

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Tamao suspiró, había pasado una semana desde que visitó a Kira-sama para darse fuerzas, y había empezado a trabajar con el director, que en vez de ser un tipo gótico como imagino que sería, era un tipo de lo más simpático, un poco nervioso la verdad, que resultó ser un shaman también.

Tamao se sintió muy cómoda con él, e hizo a la perfección las tomas que él quería hacer, aunque hubo que repetir algunas por el actor, que coqueteó con Tamao.

Ella le recordó que era casada, pero él no se dio por aludido.

Tamao llegó a casa, para encontrarse con una escena que no sabía si calificarla de rara o antinatural.

Ren estaba encima de Chocolove.

-Perdón-dijo automáticamente Tamao cerrando la puerta, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó y volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez mirándolos, preguntó con seriedad- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Peleando-repuso de inmediato HoroHoro, que salió al encuentro de Tamao y la saludó.

-¿Podrías explicarme una vez más cómo paso eso?-pidió con una voz aparentemente tranquila Ren.

-Hermano, ya te lo dije, simplemente cuando estábamos en el torneo la invité a tomar un café, nos seguimos viendo y bueno…

-¿Pasó lo que pasó?-preguntó con sorna HoroHoro.

-No tan así, pero algo parecido-susurró Chocolove sintiéndose aterrado.

-Ren ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Tamao muy confundida sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Ren tiene malos recuerdos con un grupo de chicas-explicó Manta.-y acaba de descubrir que Chocolove es novio de una de ellas…

-Este mundo… necesito asesinar a alguien-susurró suavemente Ren, como si recitara un poema.

-… ¿Quién es la novia?-preguntó Tamao.

-La conoces, Tamao ha estado contigo desde tu debut-dijo suavemente Manta.

-….¿Matti?-se sorprendió Tamao.

….

¡¿MATTI?

Un momento.- pensó Tamao mareándose un poco.- ¿Estaban hablando de Matilda Matisse, una de las integrantes del Hanagumi? ¿Esa Matti?

-Cuesta creerlo, pero sí –replicó Lyserg sonriendo

-Felicidades Chocolove-san-dijo suavemente Tamao y se retiró a su cuarto.

-… Ahora que lo pienso hoy era el primer día de filmación de Tamao-san ¿No?-susurró Fausto.

-Cierto, pero no parecía estar muy entusiasmada.

¿Por qué existo?

¿Por qué pienso?

"Pienso y luego existo"

El dicho de una persona…

Entonces ¿No existo si no pienso?

Pero si dije esto sin pensar ¿No es la prueba de que algún modo existo?

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan angustioso?

¿Podrías decírmelo?

Kaos….

-El libreto parece ser más de teatro que de cine-dijo en voz alta Tamao, leyendo el libreto.

El argumento era muy sencillo, tan sencillo que los productores se habían quejado, pero la forma en que lo hacía, era tan complicado que se dieron por satisfechos.

Tamao leyó sin interés el libreto, hasta que encontró estas líneas:

"Te amo… ¿Eso significa que alguna vez odié a alguien?

Sé de felicidad, porque he sufrido

Sé de paz porque he estado intraquila

Pero a pesar de saber que existe dolor…

Jamás he conocido este placer…

Tú eres el culpable Kaos…

Me diste este placer… y te deseo por esto…

Pero he aprendido lo que generalmente deseo mucho…

Termino amándolo… ¿Tendré que amarte algún día?"

A Tamao eso le pareció tétrico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

-Ren-llamó Tamao a la habitación de Ren y entrando.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto Ren, cuando la vio ahí.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-preguntó Tamao.

-Lo que quieras-replicó Ren.- si es que no me perjudica.

-¿Te acostarías conmigo?

-…

Miró la luna creciente y pensó: Estas noches es cuando más deseas pasar con tu pareja…

-¡Ese idiota! ¿Quién cuernos cree que ese Ren Tao?-protestaba Matti, mientras curaba las heridas de Chocolove.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dijo Chocolove riendo, mientras Matti le miraba irritada.- Ren es una persona muy especial para mí, a pesar de lo terco que es, pero tú eres la persona más especial para mí por lo tanto quería que lo supiera.

-¿La más especial? ¡Qué cursi!-se burló Matti, pero Chocolove se dio cuenta que se ruborizó.

-Sí, la más especial e importante-se burló suavemente él, dándole un beso en la frente.

… Espero que sea así aún después de la muerte-suspiró Matti ruborizada hasta los cabellos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chocolove.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Yoh tomaba lo que él llamaba el café perfecto en el único lugar donde podías encontrarlo, en la cafetería Tilkaimet, un nombre raro para una cafetería, pero que no sólo tenía un buen ambiente, sino que la comida que había ahí, era excelente tanto que Hao había dicho que le encantaría estar vivo solo para probar la comida.

-¡Ah! Qué delicioso-suspiró de felicidad Yoh.

-Tienes razón, el pastelero es genial-replicó una muy seria Anna vestida de forma casual.

Yoh se quedó mudo, no esperaba encontrar a esa mujer.

-Iré al grano-dijo Anna- ¿Podrías ser mi amante?

**Lamento tanto la espera…. Ashley esta atorada con Mistery (nombre que le puse al flash que se niega a salir) y no sabía qué escribir no fue hasta tres días que logré agarrar el hilo de la historia, disculpen la demora….**


End file.
